


Ошибки наших сердец

by eraangel



Series: Ошибки наших сердец [3]
Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Retelling, probably, АУ по отношению ко второму и третьему сезону
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уилл снова сталкивается со своими демонами, когда Ганнибал сбегает из лечебницы.</p><p>АУ по отношению к фильму «Красный Дракон», в котором события, освещенные в фильме, произошли на несколько лет раньше, когда ребенок Уилла еще не родился. Плюс, я решила, что побегать из тюрьмы – любимое занятие Ганнибала, и в первый раз он сделал это еще до встречи с Клариссой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошибки наших сердец

ОШИБКИ НАШИХ СЕРДЕЦ

~*~*~

_Нестройный стук, прерывистый и отчаянный, заполняет весь мир. В нем чувствуется паника. Это ты бежишь по лестнице – пролет за пролетом. Убегаешь от того, что позади, от чего-то за твоей спиной, опасного и безумного. Но ступени под ногами все время тебя предают, они плавятся и меняются. Они превращаются в топи и скалы. Ты карабкаешься, как альпинист без снаряжения – без страховки, без надежды. А твой преследователь всё еще за спиной, молчит над твоим плечом, тревожит взмокший затылок сухим дыханием, втягивает твой бесплотный страх через ноздри, придавая ему форму и силу._

_Ты бежишь на грани своих возможностей. Лестница ведет тебя с этажа на этаж, выше, еще выше – знакомые квартиры, в которых ты никогда не бывал, вытертые половицы, безжалостно выдающие тебя своим пронзительным старым скрипом. Тебе нигде не рады. Тебя нигде не ждут. За каждой из этих дверей живут только призраки – и все они тебя ненавидят, все они готовы взвыть как сирены, призывая дьявола наброситься и рвать тебя в клочья перед их мертвыми злыми глазами._

_Страх выдавливает остатки воздуха из легких. Тысячи дверей, запертых на тысячи замков – тебя не впустят, тебя вышибут огромным черным молотом презрения ото всюду – и ты вновь окажешься на той самой лестнице. Она исчезает в черной пустоте, но каким-то образом ты уже знаешь, что тебя ждет, как всегда ты предчувствуешь, чем всё закончится. Твой дар. Твоё проклятие. Тебе хочется упасть и беззвучно смеяться, глотая горькую желчь и холодные слёзы._

_Нет надежды._

_Нет никакой надежды…_

_Еще один пролет – последний. Ты даже не удивлен... Ступени замкнулись в бесконечности. «Чертова лестница». Ты так долго бежал вверх, но оказался в затхлом темном тупике, будто спустился к вратам преисподней. Проклятый круг. И лестница теперь – твой враг. Она не спасет. Она приведет его к тебе. Твой страх слишком близко. Уже так близко…_

_Выхода нет, кроме одного – ты ведь бежал вверх и ты знал…_

_Нужно прыгать – это единственный путь. Тебе не перебраться на другую крышу, потому что ты заперт в подвальном тупике. Нужно прыгать. Вниз или вверх – это не важно, главное – вперед._

_Свобода простирается перед тобой, над тобой, под тобой. Позади – лестница и твой дьявол. Твоё восхождение – твой побег._

_«Останься…»_

_Шелест сухого ветра за твоей спиной поднимает пыль с половиц, вытертых тысячами, миллионами ног._

_Останься._

_Это он. Он всегда просит тебя. Он ни за что не хочет тебя отпускать._

_Останься…_

_Свобода – впереди, вверху, внизу. Всего лишь один шаг решит, кем ты станешь._

_Твой дьявол качает маятник._

_«Выбирай…»_

_Лестница превращается в острую иглу, на которую ты нанизан, как умирающая бабочка._

_Взмахнуть своими крыльями, один раз – один последний и самый сильный раз – и будешь свободен. Игла готова прошить тебя призрачной нитью, сотканной из душ тех, кого ты не знал, кого ты чувствовал. Чью жизнь прожил – за других._

_Слишком глубоко… Слишком много жизней._

_Твой дьявол тоскует и качает маятник._

_Время выбирать._

_Время выбирать, Уилл…_

~*~*~

1.

\- Уилл… 

Отдаленный звук, так похожий на чье-то имя, расплылся вокруг тихим тревожным эхо. 

\- Уилл, ты слышишь меня? Где ты? – да, так и есть. Имя. Его имя. Теперь Уилл вспомнил, кто он и где находится. Сон ускользал юркой рыбёшкой из неумелых пальцев – всё же ловить рыбу у Уилла всегда получалось значительно лучше, чем запоминать свои сны.

Он даже не заметил, как уснул, и теперь яркий солнечный свет, хлынувший в глаза, расколол голову жуткой мигренью. Несколько болезненных ударов в висках быстро разогнали кровь по сонному телу, и Уилл крикнул хриплым голосом, что было сил:

\- Я здесь, Джек! Дай мне еще немного времени! Пожалуйста!

Уилл попытался похлопать себя по карманам непослушными руками в поисках баночки с аспирином, но потом вспомнил, что оставил ее на столе в кухне. Руки лениво упали на колючую траву, и он отстраненно подумал, что в мире сложно отыскать большего идиота, чем Уилл Грэм.

 

2.

В такие дни, как этот, ты не ждешь абсолютно ничего, ни о чем не думаешь. Мысли, будто застывшие в капле янтаря мухи, лишь отбрасывают тень, но не тревожат своим хаотичным копошением, не терзают ум и не заставляют вскакивать и мчаться куда-то, предчувствуя беду. Именно в такие дни беда сумеет беспрепятственно подкрасться вплотную, а тебе даже не удастся расслышать ее шагов. Ты будешь безучастно смотреть вдаль, словно отрешаясь от всего, что составляет твой мир, выпадая из себя – здесь и не здесь одновременно, и глаза твои смогут разглядеть только расплавленный воздух над полем. Они слезятся от жары и миражей, и ты просто лежишь на горячей сухой траве, чувствуя, как ослепительное небо пробирается под закрывшиеся веки.

Мистер Бигглз постоянно жалуется, что это лето для его посевов может оказаться фатальным. Один нечаянно брошенный окурок или даже блик, маленький солнечный зайчик, отраженный блестящими дисками на колёсах дорогих джипов, – и всё это безграничное пространство высушенной соломы превратится в пылающий ад. Уилл представил, как низкий огонь стремительно пожирает поле, оставляя позади чернеющую пустоту и разоренные норы полёвок. Представил себя лежащим среди этой стихии, маленькой беззащитной мышью, отрезанной от мира и спасения слишком сильной безжалостной природой. Наверное, сгорать в огне было немногим страшнее, чем сгорать в лихорадке. Конечно, после первого шансы выжить бывали крайне малы, но после второго – остаться человеком с нормальными мозгами, а не чем-то, больше похожим на переваренную и пережеванную кашу, шансы были еще меньше.

Сверчки, похоже, взялись перестрекотать друг друга, доводя громкость своих разборок до уровня барабанного боя. У Уилла от жары и бесконечной какофонии звуков природы, накрывшей его после пробуждения, закружилась голова. Джек пообещал дать ему столько времени, сколько потребуется, и Уилл не знал, сколько уже лежит здесь, раз Кроуфорд отправился его искать. По крайней мере, в одном он был уверен – что Молли в порядке и маленький Джошуа Грэм всё еще не спешит показываться на белый свет. За ними присмотрят – в этом Джек его уверил, но Уилл и не сомневался. Он не хотел себе признаваться, но сейчас вдруг обнаружил, что был даже немного рад тому, что Джек приехал сам – почти через пол штата. На секунду он почувствовал, будто Джеку действительно есть до него дело. В последние недели безликая круглосуточная охрана стала всё сильнее досаждать своим присутствием и нарочитой доброжелательностью. Защита требовалась беременной Молли, а не Уиллу, и он начал корить себя за то, что слишком долго не понимал, зачем ФБР приставило охрану к их дому, ведь Молли уже который месяц живет отдельно на одной из охраняемых квартир в Вашингтоне. Игнорировать агентов получалось всё хуже, а когда Джек приехал сегодня утром и рассказал «ту-самую-новость», которую Уилл будто заранее предчувствовал всеми своими измученными нервами, то он, как глупый напуганный ребенок, просто убежал в поле. Никто за это его не осудит, но об этом Уилл даже не думал. Сейчас он не думал вообще ни о чем, чувствуя горячие лучи на лице и растворяясь в жужжании мух.

Беда подобралась слишком близко. Она висела над полями в пригороде Хейгерстауна и дышала в затылок раскаленным жаром летнего ветра, совсем не принося прохлады и лишь сжигая все мысли и чувства в таком естественном пекле, которое даже не было нужды понимать. Природу лихорадило, а вместе с ней сгорал Уилл Грэм. Он растворялся без остатка, вот так лежа и плавясь под солнцем. Это было единственным способом перестать думать. Душный воздух обволакивал мир, делая его вязким солнечным киселем, похожим на расплав электролита. Где-то там, в километрах отсюда, сейчас бьется сердце Ганнибала Лектера, ноги несут его к чему-то новому, или, что вернее, к старому, а гениальный мозг плетет обширную паутину непостижимых страшных планов. Уилл вяло подумал о том, что в этом электролитическом воздухе никто не имеет права на секреты, все мысли, едва вспыхнув в сознании, тут же передадутся сквозь тысячи миль в сознание тех, к кому они направлены. 

\- Ганнибал знает, что я знаю, - сухо пробормотал Уилл вслух, озвучивая очевидное.

«А еще он знает о Молли, о беременности, о поджигателе. Он знает обо всем, что случилось с Уиллом Грэмом за время, пока сидел в своей стеклянной клетке», - вслед подумал Уилл и опять уставился в небо, пока глаза вновь не разболелись. 

Уилл в своё время сам поделился этим с Лектером. А всё то, что Уилл не рассказал, Ганнибал узнал самостоятельно – из газет, из теленовостей, из перешептываний в коридорах лечебницы. И когда он приходил, Ганнибал уже был готов. Уилл словно до сих пор оставался его пациентом – продолжал приезжать и рассказывать или молчаливо подтверждать, тогда как, по-хорошему, нужно было всадить в проклятого дьявола всю обойму, а следом еще две – для верности. А еще лучше – вообще никогда его больше не видеть. Такие мысли посещали Уилла всякий раз, когда он возвращался в Балтимор, но почему-то до зоны осознания они добирались только в тот момент, когда он уже переступал порог лечебницы, оставляя их очередной разговор, их странный «недо-сеанс», за спиной. 

«Он не знает только одного – что я об этом думаю. Вот и ответ, Джек. На твой вопрос».

 

3.

Когда Джек Кроуфорд приехал этим утром и рассказал о побеге Ганнибала, то сразу спросил:

\- Как ты думаешь, почему он сбежал? Почему именно сейчас?

Уилл не ответил. Он не мог выдавить ни слова, только хватал ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Он хотел бы проорать Кроуфорду прямо в лицо: «Я же говорил!» Но это стало бы банальной пошлостью, и говорить нечто подобное, когда речь заходила о Ганнибале Лектере, Уиллу казалось высшей степенью неуважения и дурновкусия. Он уже так много раз обсуждал это с агентами, с Аланой, с Джеком, но они лишь качали головой, наивно полагая, что пока Ганнибал заперт в своей уникальной камере одной из самых строгих тюремных лечебниц страны, то они – все они – в безопасности.

Как бы не так.

Фрэдди Лаундс наверняка подтвердила бы это в своём блоге красочной и провокационной статьей, если бы не столкнулась однажды с «Великим Красным Драконом» лицом к лицу. Но, похоже, все забыли о случившемся слишком быстро.

 

4.

\- Ты понимаешь, что он делает? – еще год назад спрашивал у Кроуфорда Уилл. - Ты же должен понимать. Джек?

\- У доктора Лектера превосходный адвокат, тут ничего не скажешь.

Уилла бесило уже одно то, что об этом ему напоминает не кто-то еще, а именно Джек. Адвокат Ганнибала был действительно чертовски искусным в своём мастерстве – это Уилл признавал и без лишних тычков носом в слабые стороны федеральной пенитенциарной юстиции. Мистер Ломакс умел добиваться для своего клиента максимально комфортных условий содержания в его вынужденном новом «обиталище», включая доступ к электронным библиотекам штата и всем спутниковым новостным каналам. Каким, черт возьми, способом ему это удавалось, Уилл понятия не имел. Он даже немного завидовал Ганнибалу в том, что у того есть под рукой такие помощники. И по этой же причине боялся его еще сильнее.

Ганнибал продолжал заниматься наукой, теперь, конечно, только теоретической. Он писал статьи, проводил исследования, хоть и пользовался лишь документальными источниками информации. За три года заключения он опубликовал больше десятка статей по судебной психиатрии и написал справочник для студентов, получающих образование медицинских психологов. Конечно, все его работы были изданы под псевдонимом по вполне очевидной причине.

Уилл до смеха поражался тому, с какой педантичностью Лектер подходит к своим «тюремным делам». Но его упорство всегда имело свои плоды: стоило ему захотеть чего-то – и он получал всё это без особых проблем. Ну, почти всё.

\- Да, к дьяволу адвоката! – раздраженно прокричал Уилл. - Он опасен. Он опасен всегда. Он может всё, и ему для этого нужны лишь клочок бумаги и огрызок карандаша! Да как же вы не понимаете!

\- Уилл, тебе нужно успокоиться, - устало сказал Джек. - Ты представляешь Ганнибала Лектера каким-то архи-злодеем и чуть ли не сверхъестественным существом.

\- Потому что он такой и есть! Это невозможно, но он такой. Сгоревшие останки мисс Лаундс еще не успели остыть, а вы все уже забыли о ней! Даже ты, Джек, забыл. Ты думаешь, мне удалось поймать его, потому что нам хватило для этого улик? – Уилл растянул губы в злой скабрезной ухмылке, будто у него одновременно заболели голова, зубы и горло. - Нет, Джек. Мне удалось только потому, что он сам это позволил. Он сам. Он знал, что я знаю, и его интерес к побегам и погоням растаял на глазах. Он просто не хотел убегать. Что это говорит тебе о его характере? О его личности? Что, Джек? Что мы когда-нибудь сможем его понять? Что у него есть мотивы? Что он убил всех этих людей, потому что у него были какие-то причины, кроме гастрономических?

Когда Уилл сидел в камере Балтиморской государственной больницы для невменяемых преступников, то по какой-то причине совсем не чувствовал себя проигравшим. Может быть, это ощущение появилось только потому, что ему наконец-то стали оказывать должную медицинскую помощь, а может, потому что Ганнибал позволил ему это чувство – осознанно предоставил Уиллу возможность победить. У него на тот момент уже было практически всё, чтобы доказать причастность Ганнибала к убийствам десятков людей. Ему нужен был только один единственный проблеск доверия в Джеке или Алане. Алана сдалась быстрее, и Уилла это не удивило тогда. Только оказавшись за прутьями тюремной решетки, он, наконец, почувствовал в себе силу, теперь без чужих эмоций, без постороннего упоения охотой. Уилл понял, что там, в камере охраняемого учреждения, ему определенно не место, потому что в этой игре он – не добыча. В полной мере он ощутил себя хищником уже на суде, когда все необходимые нити легли в его руки и он беспрепятственно тянул за них, выстраивая свою защиту, которая плавно превратилась в обвинение Ганнибала Лектера.

Но потом, спустя месяцы и годы, всё это возвращалось к Уиллу очередным кошмаром, будто он, как Оппенгеймер, из самых благих побуждений совершил страшное открытие и теперь не может с ним совладать.

\- Уилл, я прошу тебя, просто успокойся…

\- Да прекрати ты уже это говорить! Я не хочу успокаиваться! – его била крупная дрожь, пальцы нервно сжимались в кулак, ладони вспотели. - Я хочу, чтобы он перестал преследовать меня. Я хочу, чтобы его не стало в моей жизни, в чьей-либо жизни вообще!

\- Тогда зачем ты ездишь к нему, Уилл?

Вопрос пришелся куда-то в район солнечного сплетения холодным острым клинком, и Уилл задохнулся. Он давно уже не чувствовал себя таким больным, как тогда. В последний раз это случилось в день, когда они с Ганнибалом приехали в дом Эбигейл Хоббс, где пелена, наконец, спала с глаз Уилла и он увидел за маской идеального психотерапевта то, что преследовало его в бреду на протяжении многих месяцев. Ганнибал был демоном ночи, настоящим оборотнем, пожиравшим солнце и жизни людей, сожравшим однажды жизнь Уилла Грэма – с потрохами.

\- Ты знаешь, зачем, - глухо просипел он в ответ.

\- Нет. Скажи правду, Уилл, - Джек положил руку на дрожащее плечо и легко сжал, как бы говоря: мы здесь, ты не один, ты справишься с этим, ты должен. - Скажи ее себе, а не мне. Почему на самом деле он не убил тебя? Только тебя одного, нарушившего все его извращенные правила. Зачем ты ездишь к Ганнибалу Лектеру? Что ты ищешь там, сидя напротив его камеры и всматриваясь в лицо человека, который однажды свел тебя с ума?

\- Я просто хочу помогать людям… - Уилл сам не верил своему голосу, этим убогим словам оправданий, падающим в пустоту, как мертвые птицы. - Я хочу делать то, что умею. Я не виноват, что это он… что он единственный…

Он запнулся на полуслове, понимая, как всё это сейчас звучит со стороны, как выглядят его сбитые пояснения в глазах Джека. Уилл знал ответ на вопрос, он знал его всегда, сколько был знаком с доктором Лектером. Сначала признаваться себе не было нужды, потом стало странно, а еще позже это признание начало казаться самым страшным, что могло случиться с Уиллом в его жизни. Не все те многочисленные разы, когда Уилл терял себя в пучинах чужих исковерканных, развращенных безумием эмоций. Нет. Уилл боялся однажды сказать себе то, что, в сущности, и было истиной – Ганнибал приносил порядок. С ним не нужно было бежать от всего, в чем растворялась сущность Уилла Грэма, рядом с Ганнибалом всё это становилось упорядоченным. Чувства уходили куда-то в тень, разбегались по мрачным углам, как тараканы в свете ламп, уступая место силе и непоколебимости чужого «рацио». Собственные сознание и разум становились крепче, укрепленные бесстрастной уверенностью Ганнибала. Системность и логичность, смирение и принятие – всё самое желанное и самое недоступное в жизни Уилл получал только рядом с ним. Он становился сильнее всех, обретая власть над тьмой, клубившейся в его подсознании. И именно это пугало до панического ступора. Это рвало его на части: вводило в кататоническое состояние и взрывало тело эпилептическими припадками, заливало в сердце отчаянную истерику, чистой тонкой струёй по венам. Потому что это – всё это – было _больным_ и _неправильным_.

Уилл ездит к Ганнибалу, потому что не может этого не делать. И потому что Ганнибал этого ждет. Он будет ездить к нему до тех пор, пока жив сам и пока жив Ганнибал. 

И именно поэтому Уилл так отчаянно хотел избавить этот мир от доктора Лектера как можно скорее.

 

5.

На самом деле Уилл ненавидел себя за то, что переживает за мертвых девушек едва ли не сильнее, чем за собственную беременную жену. Он с позором укорял себя в этом равнодушии, нарочно заставляя себя беспокоиться хоть чуточку сильнее. Молли нужно было обезопасить до родов, и в тайне Уилл был рад, что ему не придется проводить с ней всё это время. Пока идет расследование, ему не придется с ней говорить, видеть ее испуганные глаза каждый день, чувствовать ее липкий монотонный страх. Ему не придется ничего ей объяснять, чтобы попытаться успокоить. Успокаивать Уилл никогда не умел, и недавно в его голову стали закрадываться разъедающие мысли о том, что, не имея подобного навыка, не стоило даже пытаться строить из себя нормального семьянина. 

Уилл любил Молли, действительно любил. По крайней мере, он хотел в это верить – что чувство, которое он испытывает к своей жене, и есть любовь – то самое, что можно назвать самым чистым и только своим. Но ощущение, что все произошедшее между ними было огромной ошибкой, никуда не уходило. Будто в его жизни теперь появился какой-то жуткий суррогат чего-то настоящего, что Уилл не сумел сохранить, или до чего так и не смог добраться. 

Чем дольше они с Молли были порознь, тем меньше он чувствовал себя женатым мужчиной.

Лежа по ночам в холодной одинокой постели, Уилл называл себя эгоистичным ублюдком, слабаком и трусом. Он не хотел бороться за Молли с сыном, он не ощущал желания делать это, и чувство долга перед ними было искусственным, хрупким, как карточный домик. Он предпочел бы, чтобы Молли не возвращалась к нему и после родов. Ему хватило бы знания, что с ней всё в порядке, что она и Джошуа здоровы и невредимы.

Всё, чего он по-настоящему хотел, - это бороться с Ганнибалом и притворяться, что никогда не знает наперед, кто из них двоих в следующей партии одержит победу. Уилл знал, всегда знал и понимал это – на самом деле, что бы он ни делал, как бы ни старался и не бился, каким бы сильным себя не ощущал, эта партия, любая партия между ними – всегда будет триумфом Ганнибала.

Доктор Лектер ведь наверняка поведал новому маньяку о своём «любимом подопытном кролике». В этом Уилл даже не сомневался, иначе с чего бы вдруг всему этому было начинаться – снова. 

_«У меня для вас есть идеальная жертва»._

Ганнибал вполне мог и в этот раз отправить послание подобного содержания, зашифровав его любым из известных способов. 

В таких ситуациях Уилл почти научился не винить себя, предпочитая думать, что ему однажды просто не повезло «вляпаться» в единственного человека в мире, которого нельзя контролировать, даже посадив на цепь. Иначе – он не выбрался бы из омута вины уже никогда. Уилл видел много раз, как Ганнибал идет по кругу специально оборудованного спортзала с крепко стянутыми смирительной рубашкой руками, а кольцо, к которому высоко под потолком крепилась толстая металлическая цепь, продвигаясь вместе с Лектером по периметру, скрежещет в гулком помещении, будто смеется над ним. Смеется тоже – вместе с Ганнибалом. И на самом деле скован цепями и тугими ремнями здесь не Ганнибал, а Уилл Грэм.

Это случалось уже не в первый раз, но не то, чтобы Уилл привык – к такому вряд ли можно привыкнуть – просто мчаться в Балтимор всякий раз, когда Ганнибал связывается с кем-то из внешнего мира, подозревая очередную игру за этой перепиской, за взглядом и едва различимой насмешливой ухмылкой, теперь уже не хотелось. Уиллу надоело. Он устал. Но Ганнибал любил устраивать ему такую вот встряску время от времени. За последние три года это случалось уже в пятый раз, и Уилл достаточно истерзал свои нервы, чтобы смириться с наличием доктора Лектера и его странных, больных жестов привязанности в своей жизни и, наконец, позволить кому-то еще войти в эту жизнь. Идиот, право слово. Идиот с искаженным, совершенно нездоровым восприятием того, в какой именно ситуации стоит создавать семью, а в какой это может стать фатальной ошибкой.

С Молли они поженились полтора года назад, а когда она забеременела, объявился и новый маньяк – «пироман». После того, как Джек сообщил об уже трех шкафах в морге с шестью трупами жертв этих безумных пожаров, Уилл, как упертый осёл, вновь поехал в Балтимор. На протяжении всей беседы он разрывался между желанием заржать, как умалишенный, или удавиться собственным гневом. Ему очень хотелось расквасить Ганнибалу нос, сломать челюсть, вывернуть суставы и бить ногами под дых, но он даже не повысил тона. Ганнибал сидел напротив и улыбался интеллигентно и отстраненно, будто весь этот мир вокруг не может его озаботить и он снисходит до общения с Уиллом только от скуки и даже без особого энтузиазма. А еще Уилл слышал в его ответах, в каждом слове и в каждом взгляде, порицание и одобрение – одновременно. Что чему предназначалось, Уилл понятия не имел, но чувствовал – теперь так отчетливо, как никогда раньше – что Ганнибал ему рад и что Ганнибал на него зол. 

\- Почему ты это делаешь? – впервые решился спросить его тогда Уилл, даже не надеясь на честность. Когда он услышал приглушенный разделявшим их оргстеклом голос, то несколько минут не находился с ответом.

\- Потому что я ревную, - тон Ганнибала был таким будничным, словно они говорили сейчас не о подстрекательстве маньяка-поджигателя к убийству беременной жены Уилла, а о погоде в умеренном поясе Азии.

С одной стороны, Уиллу было страшно – за свою семью, за себя, за еще не рожденного сына, за всю свою жизнь. С другой стороны, ему было страшно думать о том, что он _на самом деле_ может подумать о словах, сказанных Ганнибалом, когда вернется домой, а весь этот разговор опять предстанет перед ним, но теперь уже в новом, совершенно ясном свете. Эта причина была нелепой, практически насмешкой, она была унизительной для них обоих. А еще она была… обжигающей. Всё, что сделал Лектер за прошедшие годы, пока притворялся товарищем и психотерапевтом Уилла, когда играл в друзей, и после – когда сидел в клинике и напоминал о своём существовании при каждом удобном случае, – было для него. Странным, извращенным образом, но всё это предназначалось ему – Уиллу. И Ганнибал ведь этого никогда не скрывал. Он заботился, он говорил, что будет у Уилла всегда, всегда будет рядом. И, будь он трижды проклят, не солгал.

Ганнибал ухаживал. Так, как ухаживает мужчина за интересной ему женщиной, он дарил подарки, он слушал и понимал, он отдавал всё своё время Уиллу, как человек, глубоко одержимый намерением привлечь ответное внимание. И Уилл как преданный пёс прибегал каждый раз, с поводом или без – бежал к доктору Лектеру, сидел у него часами, что-то говорил, чего-то боялся, о чем-то кричал. Он привык. Он впал в зависимость.

Уже потом, после этого разговора о ревности, Уилл спрашивал себя, что всё это значит для него, для них. Иногда он позволял себе думать о нем и Ганнибале как о «них». 

_Мы._

Что делало это «мы» возможным? Что-то общее, очень интимное, на двоих. Там было много чего, но для того, чтобы называть себя «мы», хватало уже одной только взаимности.

Уилл ненавидел Ганнибала и восхищался им. Как обозвать чувства самого Лектера, Уилл не знал. Он не мог бы сказать, что Ганнибал ненавидит или восхищается тоже – чувствовать доктора Лектера у него всегда выходило весьма скверно – но знал, что взаимность Ганнибала абсолютна. Она проникала в каждую эмоцию, которую Уилл испытывал по отношению к Лектеру – да, как-то искаженно, в иной форме, но она была и она горела в глазах Ганнибала сложным огнем, черным и обжигающе ледяным. Словно тысяча раскаленных титановых нитей, натянутых между ними сквозь любое расстояние и время.

 

6\. 

Уилл часто вспоминал один из многочисленных вечеров, которые провел на приёме у доктора Лектера. В целом, тот сеанс не многим отличался от предыдущих, но тогда он окончательно принял как факт понимание того, что Ганнибал значит в его жизни.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Уилл? – спросил доктор Лектер, и Уилл понял сразу, что тот имеет в виду.

\- Свою душу. Всё как обычно, - он только сейчас впервые сказал это вслух, но так часто думал об этом наедине с собой, что теперь, прозвенев в воздухе, его желание, а точнее неосуществимость этого желания, вдруг прозвучало как приговор. Сразу накатили противное отчаяние и жалость к себе.

\- Душу… - монотонно повторил Ганнибал. - Но почему ты думаешь, что у тебя ее нет?

\- Откуда бы ей взяться? – нервно усмехнулся Уилл. - На ее месте всё, что угодно, кроме неё самой. У меня нет души, потому что там всё - чужое. Но мне нужно что-то своё. Что-то, что я мог бы назвать _только моим_. Я знаю, что меня зовут Уилл Грэм, я в Балтиморе и сейчас вечер понедельника. Но знать – мало. Этого слишком мало. Я хочу чувствовать, хочу верить, Ганнибал. Мне страшно. Я всё чаще думаю о том, что безумен. И в такие моменты мне кажется, что я живу на ощупь. Делаю всё – на ощупь. И тогда я сам будто стираюсь – и ничего нет. Меня нет. Уилла Грэма – нет. Есть только оболочка, заполненная чужими душами, страхами и восторгами, чужой болью. А своего у меня нет ничего. Потому что для меня во мне уже не осталось места…

\- Уилл, ты впадаешь в истерику, - делая пометки в журнале, медленно проговорил Ганнибал. – Перестань. Это тебе не поможет. Скорее всего, ты думаешь, что у тебя нет души, потому что не можешь отличить своё от чужого. Тебе кажется, что чужого больше. Возможно, так и есть, и поэтому тебе проще впасть в крайность и отречься от всего своего. Ты отказываешься бороться за себя, Уилл, потому что заранее подходишь к этой борьбе с установкой на проигрыш. Смени установку – и ты почувствуешь силу. Пока ты не найдешь в себе свою собственную силу, ничего другого _своего_ в тебе и не будет. Не имея власти над своими чувствами, чужие тебе уж точно никогда не покорятся.

Ганнибал говорил тихо и ровно, будто бы был где-то далеко, очень далеко от Уилла, словно их разделяла самая широкая река в мире, и Ганнибал махал Уиллу рукой со своего берега, призывая ко вниманию, словно сосредотачивая Уилла на одном этом моменте – моменте, когда Ганнибал возвращает его в «здесь и сейчас», отвлекая от безграничного безжалостного мира вокруг. Он говорил о спокойствии и порядке, о реконструкции восприятия и нейронных цепях, о чем-то еще, очень настоящем и биологическом, и Уилл вновь обретал почву под ногами.

Он глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Лектера. Ганнибал уже закрыл свой журнал и отложил на край стола, словно намекая на то, что их сеанс подошел к концу, и пора бы уже Уиллу и честь знать. Грэм посмотрел на часы, взвесив долгим немигающим взглядом каждую цифру, стрелки, красивый серебристый гвоздь, крепивший их к циферблату. Без пятнадцати девять. Уилл не сразу понял, что сидит у Ганнибала уже на сорок пять минут больше, чем положено. Он моргнул несколько раз, приходя в себя, вновь осознавая, где находится, какой сегодня день и сколько времени потребуется, чтобы добраться до дома, потом посмотрел на Ганнибала извиняющимся взглядом и поднялся на ноги.

\- Я приготовлю чай, Уилл, - сказал тот, так же вставая из-за стола.

\- Но я ведь и так… - начал Уилл, нервно махнув рукой в сторону часов, но Ганнибал его перебил.

\- Еще пятнадцать минут сейчас для меня уже ничего не изменят, а для тебя – могут.

Уилл думал тогда о том, как, должно быть, Ганнибала достали его пациенты. Ведь наверняка каждый первый у него неврастеник, а каждый второй – маньяк. И нянчиться вот так с каждым из них – это самый настоящий подвиг. Себя Уилл считал особенно непутёвым пациентом, который вечно жалуется и бежит к Ганнибалу по малейшему поводу, отвлекая и себя, и его от более важных дел. Сейчас все его походы к психотерапевту выглядели именно так – отчаянной нуждой в общении с человеком, который не осудит. Может, не поймет, но это не важно. Уилл научился представлять и внушать себе, что Ганнибал его действительно понимает, потому что обратного тот никогда не выказывал. Но главное – Ганнибал никогда не осуждал. Он смотрел заинтересовано или отстраненно, поддерживал и успокаивал, говорил всегда очень мало, но даже этих пары фраз и пары взглядов было достаточно, чтобы вернуть Уиллу ощущение реальности, ощущение себя. 

\- На сегодня сеанс с тобой у меня последний. Так что я не против, - Ганнибал задорно усмехнулся уголками губ. - В любом случае, все твои посещения оплачивает ФБР. Можешь не переживать, в копеечку влетают они, а не ты.

В тот день Ганнибал с полной серьезностью предложил Уиллу терапию охотой и свою компанию в этом эксперименте, если Уилл согласится. Конечно же, он согласился – слишком быстро, как ему казалось позже, но тогда он предпочел не думать об этом, вверяя себя и свой рассыпающийся на куски разум единственному человеку, которому доверял.

Ганнибал умел превращать безудержную тоску в минимальную проблему, обычную и решаемую, вот такими настоящими, совершенно бытовыми вещами. Тогда Уилл думал, что уже давно находится в невосполнимом долгу перед этим человеком. Наверное, в глубине своего подсознания он и теперь, спустя все прошедшие годы, думал так же, даже несмотря на то, что всё это время его бывший психиатр методично сводил Уилла с ума.

И сила, о которой говорил Уиллу доктор Лектер, на самом деле и так всегда была рядом с ним. Уилл сам подсознательно отказывался впускать ее в себя так долго по одной простой причине – эта сила была страшной. Этой силой был Ганнибал.

 

7.

Доктор Лектер всегда говорил, что Уиллу нужно отдыхать. Просто больше отдыхать – и тогда всё станет намного проще. Тогда мир перестанет казаться таким непригодным для жизни местом. Хоть он и сделал всё возможное для того, чтобы Уилл как можно дольше ходил в неведении, в конце концов, Ганнибал всё же оказался прав. Почти двухлетний почти-перерыв, исколотые шприцами вены и килограммы таблеток всех цветов и размеров спасли Уилла от смерти. Наверное, сам он никогда бы не выкарабкался, потому что отдыхать не умеет и разучился делать это еще в младших классах. Нервное истощение всегда было нормальным состоянием для Уилла, естественным и привычным, но, к сожалению, с излечением от острого энцефалита категорически несовместимым.

Полностью избавиться от работы у Уилла не получилось, да он и не хотел этого. Тем не менее, Джек стал намного реже прибегать к его помощи, но по какой-то извращенной насмешке судьбы всякий раз, когда он связывался с Уиллом, в итоге оказывалось, что новый неуловимый маньяк был одним из почитателей доктора Лектера и его талантов. 

В последнее время всё в жизни Уилла сводилось к Ганнибалу. Сейчас, лежа под раскаленным солнцем, он вяло подумал, что, должно быть, Ганнибал был частью его жизни еще до того, как они познакомились, - как неминуемая участь или идеальное присутствие всего будущего – в прошлом. 

Размышлять о диалектике человеческих встреч Грэму по такой жаре не очень хотелось. Он отогнал пришедшую в голову мысль, поднялся на ноги и направился в сторону дома.

\- Уилл! – окликнул его кто-то за спиной.

«Нет, он не мог сюда приехать», - судорожно подумал Грэм. – «Он не посмел и не смог бы – так скоро. И когда здесь Джек и все эти агенты...»

Уилл резко остановился и обернулся. Ему навстречу бодро шел краснолицый приземистый мужчина лет шестидесяти и, приветливо улыбаясь, махал одной рукой. В другой он держал маленький глиняный кувшин. Уилл выдохнул и дал себе мысленную затрещину – позволять себе паниковать сейчас было самым неверным решением. 

\- Мистер Бигглз! – Уилл помахал ему в ответ.

\- О, мой мальчик, сколько раз повторять – называй меня Джо, - мужчина наконец поравнялся с Уиллом и энергично потряс протянутую руку. – Я увидел тебя издалека. Опять лежал на моём поле?

Мистер Бигглз озорно улыбнулся, шутливо разыгрывая порицание в голосе. Уилл состроил извиняющуюся гримасу и почесал затылок, украдкой доставая из волос сухие стебельки соломы.

\- Простите, мистер… Джо. Я…

\- О, да, не переживай, дружище. Я же не против. Только вот зря ты в такую жару-то. Солнечный удар можно на раз-два схватить – потом еще неделю будешь блевать дальше, чем видишь, - мистер Бигглз засмеялся и хлопнул Уилла по плечу. – У тебя лицо обгорело. Нужно намазать сметаной пожирнее.

Уилл уже пожалел, что остановился и завел этот разговор. Джо Бигглз – его сосед по участку земли – был, конечно, очень добрым стариком, но уж больно навязчивым. Уиллу всегда навязчивость людей казалась самым раздражающим фактором в общении, но он старался быть вежливым, потому что Джо действительно слыл в окрестностях одним из самых лучших соседов, каких можно себе представить. Ребята в местном баре, куда Уилл иногда ездил, чтобы не напиваться как обычно в одиночестве и хоть пару часов в неделю проводить время среди людей, как ему советовал новый психотерапевт, еще когда Уилл проходил лечение в стационаре, все в один голос говорили, как Уиллу повезло с Джо. 

Грэм никогда не был доверчивым, а после того, как Ганнибал сел «за решетку», подозрительность Уилла, порой переходившая в откровенную паранойю, не раз спасала ему жизнь. Так что Уилл предпочитал не разбрасываться своим доверием, и даже то спокойствие и жизнерадостность, которыми фонило от Джо за милю, не были для Уилла достаточным основанием, чтобы перестать опасаться. 

«Тяжело быть отшельником, особенно когда тебе настойчиво мешают это делать», - мрачно подумал он и растянул губы в болезненной улыбке.

\- Я уже иду домой, Джо. Спасибо за беспокойство, - промямлил Грэм и дернулся было, чтобы продолжить свой путь.

\- Погоди, а сметана-то у тебя есть? – Джо ухватил его за локоть, и Уилл вздрогнул от удивления. Границы личного пространства снова нарушались – верный признак, что уже давно пора уносить ноги.

\- Нет, сметаны нет, но…

Лучше бы он соврал. Идиот.

\- Вот, держи. Это домашняя. Свежайшая. Миссис Бигглз только позавчера сняла, - Джо протянул Уиллу небольшой керамический кувшинчик, сверху накрытый хлопковой салфеткой и перетянутый тонкой бечевкой под ободком горлышка. Грэм на автомате принял кувшин и уставился на него так, будто под тканевой крышкой притаились змеи. Джо махнул рукой и заулыбался. - Не благодари. Ты хороший парень. Отчего бы не помочь? Я так и знал, что ты будешь красный, как рак. Вот и захватил с собой. Оценишь еще на вкус – это чистый мёд! Клэри у меня просто волшебница. А если понравится, так, может, будешь у нас покупать. 

Уилл еще больше расширил глаза и уставился на Джо, впрочем, как обычно инстинктивно стараясь не пересекаться взглядами и не совсем понимая, к чему ведет эта беседа и зачем она вообще нужна.

\- Ну, сметанка и правда чудная. Грех было бы ее бесплатно раздавать. Это так, - Бигглз кивнул на кувшин в руках Уилла, - на пробу. Мы продаем ее на местном рынке по двадцать за галлон. А тебе скидку сделаем. Ты ж сосед, как-никак. Хороший парень.

Уилл моргнул пару раз, а потом рассмеялся. Нелепость и неуместность этого разговора в свете последних событий казалась ему какой-то даже очаровательной. Он подумал: а ведь действительно – мир не остановился, жизнь не кончена. Люди всё ещё выращивают рапс и ячмень, доят коров и делают сметану, ходят в бары и шутят о личном, предлагают дружбу, не вкладывая в это предложение никакого двойного смысла. Вокруг есть что-то простое и нормальное, и всё в этом мире по-прежнему – у других. А у Уилла – Ганнибал, сбежавший из лечебницы. Что может быть забавнее?

Джо подхватил смех Грэма, не понимая его настоящей причины, потом подмигнул и спросил:

\- Слушай, Уилл, а что это за крутые парни к тебе пожаловали? Джипы – все дела. Надеюсь, у тебя никаких проблем?

\- Нет, Джо. У меня никаких проблем, - соврал Уилл и прижал кувшин к груди. Прохладные фарфоровые стенки приятно холодили ладони и кожу сквозь футболку. – Это с работы.

\- Что, какой-то жутко важный клиент с большой яхтой?

\- Типа того. 

\- А где же очаровательная миссис Грэм? Что-то давно ее не видать, – не унимался Бигглз.

\- Она в больнице. В Вашингтоне, - Уилл поспешил отмахнуться, пресекая дальнейшие расспросы. – С ней всё хорошо, просто на сохранение легла, до родов. Ладно, я пойду. Жарко. Спасибо за сметану, Джо, - Уилл вымученно улыбнулся напоследок и пошел вдоль поля к своему дому. 

Пыльная тропинка шуршала примятыми иссохшими стеблями под ногами. Почему-то в этом тихом треске Уиллу чудился голос – глубокий, сухой и горячий. Он шептал что-то, отдаленно похожее на «останься» или «выбирай». Каждый шаг сопровождался своим странным хрустом, и Уилл, слушая это перешептывание, не заметил, как добрался до своего дома.

 

8.

Пресса как всегда неслась впереди планеты всей, придумав нелепое и совершенно несоответствующее действительности прозвище для маньяка. Так называемый «пироман» был именно маньяком. У него были мотивы, у него был план и замысел. Пиромания же считалась расстройством социально актуальных влечений, реализующихся без каких бы то ни было заведомых мотивов. И именно наличие или отсутствие стимулирующих к поджогу мотивов являлось основой для квалификации преступления либо как акта пиромании, либо - диссоциативного поведения настоящего психопата. В их случае они столкнулись со вторым типом расстройства, но прозвище «пироман» уже прилипло к этому делу намертво, а любые недовольные кривые гримасы Уилла по этому поводу давно и благополучно игнорировались всем отделом. Уилл любил называть вещи своими именами. Точнее, он привык это делать, потому что ему и так хватало изощренных вывертов своего собственного нестабильного воображения, а в реальности ему этой самой реальности катастрофически не хватало. Он старался во всём уловить ее и законсервировать, даже в таких вещах, как формулировка истинных мотивов с точки зрения преступника.

_Из протокола вскрытия №ХХ по делу №ХХ:_  
…  
4.8. Вероятная мотивировка: «Огонь их очищает. Матерям прощаются все грехи, а дети, умирая в утробе, останутся невинными – ангелами и гениями, и в следующей жизни его семья будет огромной, со множеством жен и детей. И он будет любить их».  
…  
Дата: ХХХХ-ХХ-ХХ 

Уилл сидел у себя в комнате и перечитывал папку затянувшегося дела о маньяке-поджигателе. Он не знал, кто записал эту фразу, но точность передачи прогнала неприятный холодок по коже.

«Вот только я говорил об этом от первого лица», - подумал он, ощущая за словами не только смысл, но и эмоции, которые вкладывал в каждую фразу, наблюдая за вскрытием девятнадцатилетней Энни Бишоп, погибшей, находясь на пятом месяце беременности, когда озвучивал предполагаемую мотивировку преступника.

Джек уехал несколько часов назад, и их разговор после возвращения Уилла с поля до сих пор звучал в его голове. Кроуфорд пытался выспросить у Уилла какие-то идеи, подозрения, может быть, предположения. Всё же со времени побега Лектера прошло уже несколько часов, и им нужно было с чего-то начинать. 

Уилл стоял возле зеркала в прихожей и, скинув с себя рубашку, лениво мазал шею и плечи сметаной. Кожа горела огнем, будто ее сначала исполосовали плетями, а потом натерли кайенским перцем. Уиллу казалось, что солнце выпалило его тело даже под одеждой. 

\- Я удвою охрану, - начал Джек.

\- Не надо! – моментально ответил Уилл, резко замерев. – Не надо ничего, Джек. Я был бы тебе очень признателен, если бы ты и этих распустил. Зачем они вообще здесь? Они только мешают. Не я цель поджигателя. Я никогда ею не был, но эти парни всё равно околачиваются тут днем и ночью. Джек, я же не полный кретин, я всё могу понять. Но почему ты мне не доверяешь?

\- А ты сам себе доверяешь? – парировал Кроуфорд, с жалостью глядя на аккуратный шрам от пулевого ранения в плече Уилла, который сам когда-то ему подарил. – Скажи мне Уилл, скажи, не задумываясь и не лукавя, что завтра же не отправишься его искать, и я отпущу парней. 

Уилл моментально понял, что под этими словами Джек подразумевает что-то иное – что-то более безумное. И боится Джек на самом деле не того, что Уилл отправится на поиски сам, а того, что позовёт Ганнибала в гости.

\- Да тебе-то какое дело? Даже если и отправлюсь, что это изменит? Меня это не изменит, - Уиллу враз стало очень хреново. Он заговорил лениво и медленно. Кажется, у него поднималась температура.

\- Мне очень хочется в это верить, Уилл. Ты даже себе представить не можешь, как сильно, - Кроуфорд озабоченно покачал головой, но Уилл не уловил в нем ни намека на согласие. Скорее – упрямое, почти отчаянное сопротивление его словам, и Уилл понял, наконец, отчего вдруг такая ожесточенная внутренняя борьба.

\- Как будто это не именно то, чего ты хочешь на самом деле. Джек, послушай, - он оперся жирной ладонью о зеркало, потому что голова вдруг закружилась, и посмотрел на Кроуфорда. - Я здоров. Я теперь здоров. У меня есть только мои способности – и всё. Я как-то прожил с ними четыре десятка лет, и не думаю, что теперь мне стало сложнее, чем прежде. Я могу справиться с… людьми.

\- С людьми – да, безусловно. А с Ганнибалом?

Уилл отвернулся, всмотрелся в своё отражение, и, зачерпнув из кувшина, густо намазал покрасневший нос.

\- И с Ганнибалом.

Уиллу было плохо. Его знобило, а глаза слезились. Скорее всего, он нагло врал.

 

9.

\- Как ты думаешь, Уилл, где он может сейчас находиться? Любые соображения, пожалуйста, - Джек снова приехал к нему через неделю и теперь, сидя у Уилла на кухне, нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по столешнице, даже не притронувшись к своей чашке кофе.

Уилл прикрыл глаза, но так и не смог ничего представить. Речь шла о Ганнибале Лектере – самом замкнутом и непредсказуемом чудовище в мире. Речь шла о Чесапикском Потрошителе, которого не смогли поймать сотни агентов на протяжении нескольких лет, и который попал в тюрьму только потому, что сам этого захотел.

\- Где-то, где он чувствует себя… в безопасности, - медленно проговорил Уилл. – Это может быть какое-то место из его прошлого или человек, которому он доверяет безоговорочно.

\- Я не думаю, что в жизни Ганнибала Лектера может быть такой человек, - скептически заметил Кроуфорд.

\- Ты ошибаешься, Джек. У каждого человека есть кто-то, кому он мог бы довериться. Иначе выжить в этом мире было бы невозможно.

\- А Ганнибал выживать умеет слишком хорошо, - подхватил Джек. Вырисовывавшаяся картина ему уже определенно не нравилась.

\- Поэтому я уверен, что у него есть такой человек. И даже не один. Нам нужно поднять его связи. Все его связи: коллеги, бывшие пациенты, друзья по охотничьему клубу. Все. И уделить наиболее пристальное внимание тем из них, которые Ганнибал завел еще в молодости, самым крепким. Связи, проверенные временем, - вот что нас должно интересовать.

\- Я не думаю, Уилл, что нам удастся раскопать хоть что-нибудь, - устало ответил Джек. – Ганнибал – существо скрытное. Он никогда не распространялся о своём прошлом даже с теми, кто его считал другом. Даже со своим психотерапевтом он не делился воспоминаниями о молодости. Не в той форме, которая нам помогла бы в этой ситуации.

\- Ганнибал очень умен, - согласился Уилл, вспоминая все их беседы, когда речь заходила о прошлом Ганнибала. - Но мы должны искать. Это может быть что угодно. Телефонные звонки, письма, какие-то поездки, чек-ины в отелях. Абсолютно что угодно. Да, Чесапикский Потрошитель оставляет только те следы, которые должны быть найдены по его идеальному замыслу, и, тем не менее, мы должны искать. Мы должны искать эти следы, иначе всё это – не имеет смысла. Ты понимаешь, Джек?

Сам Уилл понимал сейчас только одно – Ганнибал не позволит поймать себя. Не сейчас, когда он вновь решил пожить на широкую ногу. 

«Наверное, во всём виновата тюремная «диета»», - эта мысль Грэма развеселила, и он поспешил отвернуться от Джека, притворяясь, что возится с посудой, чтобы Кроуфорд не заметил его скептической ухмылки.

\- Я понимаю, Уилл. Скажи, почему ты думаешь, что он всё еще в Америке?

\- Я это знаю, Джек. Не спрашивай, откуда. Я просто знаю, - эмоции внутри него словно взбунтовались, решив довести до истощения. Веселье сменялось отчаянием, отчаяние – паникой, а потом всё это перекрывалось огромным и плотным пластом нетерпения и азарта. Снова и снова – по кругу.

\- Хорошо. Но этого мало, - кивнул Джек.

\- Ганнибалу нужно время, - Уилл выдохнул и постарался привести мысли в порядок. - Он будет готовить пути для отступления. Мы не сможем отследить эти пути и не сможем отследить его подготовку, но у нас есть время. И еще… Ганнибал доведет начатое до конца. Он не отступится. Я в этом уверен. Очень скоро Ганнибал свяжется с поджигателем. Ему не нравится то, что происходит. Прошедшая неделя явственно говорит о том, что поджигатель слишком воодушевился побегом Ганнибала, и доктор Лектер никогда не одобрит этого. Слишком эмоционально, слишком много внимания, слишком… безрассудно. И слишком самонадеянно. Поджигатель наслаждается собой. Каждая новая жертва – это акт самолюбования. Он почувствовал силу и власть. Теперь даже его мотив почти неуловимо изменился. В нем больше эгоизма, чем прежде. Это почти бахвальство. Теперь он хочет доказать, что достоин быть со своим кумиром на равных, что в другом мире они будут делить престол поровну. При других обстоятельствах Ганнибал уже убил бы его, но сейчас он не в том положении. Ему это не выгодно. У Ганнибала есть замысел, и он хочет, чтобы каждая фигура в нем следовала его плану. Я думаю, что он где-то поблизости, не слишком далеко, может быть, все еще в штате. Ганнибал будет сейчас еще более аккуратным, чем прежде, но вы должны смотреть в оба. И надеться, что хотя бы в чем-то нынешняя ситуация его ослабила и подломила. Хоть я и уверен почти на сто процентов, что всё как раз в точности наоборот. В любом случае, нас интересуют все места, из которых можно незаметно добраться до Вашингтона меньше, чем за сутки.

\- Уилл, это приличный радиус, - сказал Джек, но теперь, чувствуя энтузиазм и целеустремленность Уилла, он и сам стал ощущать себя уверенней. И уже даже почти простил себя за то, что собирался сделать в ближайшем будущем.

\- Это намного меньший радиус, чем планета Земля, Джек. Мэриленд и ближайшие штаты, где он привык охотиться. Здесь он чувствует себя уверенным, как ни в одном другом месте, здесь – его охотничьи угодья.

10.

Еще несколько дней спустя Уилл проснулся в своей постели и не почувствовал абсолютно ничего. Точнее, никого. Раньше, открывая глаза по утрам, он стразу натыкался на ровный гул эмоций приставленных к нему агентов ФБР. Он ощущал их даже во сне, но они были словно фон, как драпировка для других явлений и событий, которые происходили в его сознании. Теперь же всё исчезло.

Уилл вышел в коридор и позвал. Никто не ответил. Дом был совершенно пуст. Сначала Уилл ощутил небывалую волну облегчения, а потом вдруг навалился страх.

Джек выполнил его просьбу. Джек отозвал своих псов. Как странно было понимать, что эти безликие агенты, которые крутились на его кухне, играли в его приставку в гостиной, сидели на его террасе и которых Джо Бигглз принимал за простых коллег Уилла по ремонту моторов, были для него как те самые собаки, что когда-то жили с ним в Волф Трэп.

Теперь, когда в доме он остался совершенно один, то начал жалеть, что не завел настоящих собак и не натаскал их на запах Ганнибала Лектера, пока еще была такая возможность.

Ведь Джек сделал это по одной простой причине – Уилл Грэм станет лучшей наживкой, если поблизости от него не будут ошиваться агенты ФБР. Уилл не злился на Джека, и Джек об этом знал. Всё было так, как и должно быть. Он и сам поступил бы так же, если бы был на месте Кроуфодра. Каким бы ценным ни был Уилл для отдела, и каким бы нестабильным его по-прежнему ни считали, он оставался единственным человеком, который способен поймать Ганнибала. Потому что до сих пор только ему одному это однажды удалось. И для этого Уиллу была нужна свобода.

_«Спасибо, что доверяешь мне, Джек»._

Уилл отправил сообщение на номер Кроуфорда и пошел забирать почту. Несколько писем со счетами, свежий выпуск «Washington Post», научные и технические журналы - всё как обычно. Он взялся вскрывать первый конверт, когда раздался телефонный звонок. Звонила Молли. Ее беспокойство чувствовалось даже через расстояние. Оно передавалось по оптоволоконному кабелю, как яркий отчетливый сигнал. 

\- Привет, дорогой, - сказала она.

\- Здравствуй, Молс. Как ты там? Как малыш?

Конечно, Уилл понимал, что сейчас она начнет расспрашивать его о случившемся. Он и так старался оттягивать этот разговор как можно дольше, но рано или поздно Молли всё равно узнала бы. Он бы предпочел, чтобы ни это «рано», ни это «поздно» не наступило никогда.

\- У нас всё хорошо. Джоши стал каким-то брыкливым в последнее время, но доктор Хайделл говорит, что это нормально. 

\- Вот и славно. Не нервничай по пустякам и слушай доктора.

\- Может, тебе лучше приехать? – осторожно спросила Молли.

\- Я не могу, дорогая. Я бы хотел, сама знаешь. Но тут много работы сейчас. У меня на этой неделе почти дюжина заказов. Давай вечером в скайпе увидимся. Я чертовски соскучился по вам, - Уилл очень надеялся, что его слова не звучат, как откровенная ложь. Он не хотел, чтобы они были ложью, потому что в последнее время даже сам не был уверен в своей искренности.

\- Мы тоже, - ответила Молли. – Уилл, я знаю, что случилось. С утра это во всех новостях. Уже прошло больше недели. Почему они объявили только сейчас? Почему ты мне не сказал?

«Вот мы и добрались до сокровенного, да, Молс? Скажи лучше, почему ты не можешь просто быть… чуть больше озабоченной своим собственным благополучием? Почему ты не можешь перестать так настойчиво переживать за меня?»

\- Не хотел тебя тревожить. Я знал, как ты отреагируешь, и поэтому не сказал.

\- Уилл, ты должен был. Я твоя жена, а не одна из этих чертовых лодок. Иногда мне кажется, что даже с лодками ты делишься большим, чем со мной.

\- Молли, давай не будем сейчас об этом говорить. Мы уже обсуждали это тысячу раз. Ты беременна, и тебе нельзя волноваться. Кому будет лучше от того, что ты будешь знать о моих проблемах?

\- По-моему, мой дорогой, ты так и не уловил суть института брака, - в Молли просыпалась уже такая привычная Уиллу раздражительность, благодаря которой он сейчас и прятался за сотню километров от беременной жены. - «В болезни и здравии» и всё такое – все наши клятвы. Я имею право знать, что происходит с моим мужем.

Уилл поморщился оттого, как это прозвучало. На секунду он как-то непроизвольно подумал о том, что почувствовал бы, если бы узнал, что Молли умерла. Что ее больше нет. Всё: ни жены, ни ребенка, ничего. Открытие не обрадовало, и его затошнило. 

\- Имеешь. Разве я спорю? А я имею право ограждать свою беременную жену от ненужных волнений. И обязанность такую тоже имею.

На несколько мгновений на линии воцарилась тишина. Даже традиционного треска не было слышно, будто всё вокруг вымерло, а из воздуха выкачали электричество.

\- Тебе же так проще, да, Уилл? – раздался обиженный женский голос, в котором явственно слышалась злость и прорывающаяся истерика. – Проще спрятать меня куда подальше и пойти добровольцем на кухню Ганнибала Лектера. В качестве ужина. Тебе плевать на то, что я чувствую! Признай это! Просто признай, Уилл, что я тебе надоела. Что я не вписываюсь в твоё больное и извращенное представление о счастье. И никогда не вписывалась.

Сказанное Уилла рассмешило и взбесило одновременно. Он же всё делал для того, чтобы жена была в безопасности, он старался, он держался от нее подальше, а она никак не могла взять в толк, что мешать друг другу жить – это не то, на чем строится нормальная американская семья. Уилл понял, как ему это всё осточертело, и что у них с Молли понимания такого явления, как семья, кардинально разнятся. 

\- Ты несешь бред, Молли. Мне не нравится этот разговор, и я предпочел бы его сейчас завершить до тех пор, пока ты не успокоишься и не возьмешь себя в руки. Ганнибал Лектер – не твоего ума дело. Это моя забота. Сиди там, где сидишь – в безопасности и под охраной, и не мешай мне делать свою работу! – Уилл и сам не заметил, как перешел на повышенный тон. Он не хотел говорить таких грубых слов, не хотел ссориться с женой, но какое-то шестое чувство ему подсказывало, что это неизбежно, еще когда Уилл только нажимал на кнопку приёма вызова.

В трубке послышались всхлипы. Молли плакала, и Уиллу стало противно от самого себя. В кого он превратился? Зачем вообще всё это происходит с ним? С ней? С ними? Уилл ничего не хотел в этот миг больше, чем отмотать время назад к тому дню, когда Молли впервые подсела к нему за стол в библиотеке Университета Вашингтона. И вместо того, чтобы соглашаться выпить с ней кофе, - просто взять и обозвать ее дурой или идиоткой, сказать, чтобы она держалась от него подальше, потому что он больной и конченый человек. Но никогда в жизни не звать ее замуж.

\- Уилл… - Молли подавилась задушенным всхлипом. – Уилли, я так тебя люблю. Прости меня, умоляю. Боже, Уилли, пожалуйста, просто приезжай к нам…

Жалость. Это была именно жалость. Молли его любила, и Уилл это знал. Она топила его в своей любви, отнимая волю и способность самостоятельно выбирать, что чувствовать. Но больше всего в ней было именно этого снисходительного сочувствия. И жалости. Будто он был каким-то побитым щенком, перемазанным в дерьме и с отдавленными лапами, а Молли хотела его спрятать от всего мира и выхаживать, вылечить, оставить только для себя. 

Уилл непроизвольно водил рукой по сваленной в кучу почте, пытаясь успокоить взыгравшее самолюбие и гордость, но получалось у него скверно.

«Я не тебе принадлежу, как же ты не понимаешь!»

Внезапность и безальтернативность этой мысли пришлись Уиллу точно в висок. Он дернул головой и увидел своё отражение в хромированной дверце кухонного шкафчика. Тугая маслянистая паника медленно обволакивала его затылок и сдавливала горло.

Он принадлежит не ей, не Молли. Тогда кому? Кому он принадлежит? Уж точно не себе. Еще никогда в жизни понимание Уиллом Грэмом себя самого не бывало таким кристально ясным. И никогда в жизни он не хотел оказаться абсолютно безумным так, как в этот момент.

«Нет… Нет, нет, нет… Я не хочу! Это всё какой-то бред несусветный!»

\- Молли, давай поговорим вечером. Мне нужно идти, - сбито пробормотал он и сразу отключился.

Он опустил взгляд на стол, где его дрожащая рука сжимала письмо, которое Уилл уже начал вскрывать перед звонком Молли. Пальцы горели, будто их окунули в чан с кипящей смолой. 

На конверте аккуратным почерком Ганнибала Лектера было написано:

_«Уиллу Грэму»._

 

11\. 

Желание вскрыть конверт прямо здесь было таким огромным, что Уилл даже стиснул зубы, лишь бы сдержать себя и свой глупый порыв. Он отшвырнул письмо подальше, будто оно было пропитано ядом. Несколько минут он не осмеливался даже моргнуть, а потом в мозгу словно что-то переключилось, и руки сами достали полиэтиленовый пакет, аккуратно положили в него конверт, ноги понесли его к машине – и спустя несколько часов Уилл уже сидел в лаборатории Академии, не решаясь позвать других агентов отдела.

Всё, что скрывало в себе это письмо, предназначалось только Уиллу, но Ганнибал не мог не понимать, когда отправлял его, что Уилл обязательно подвергнет бумагу всем возможным тестам и поделится любыми открытиями с Джеком.

_«Здравствуй, Уилл._

_Я полагаю, ты сейчас рассматриваешь эти строки, глядя через окуляр микроскопа, поэтому, дабы уберечь тебя от пустой траты времени, скажу сразу: ты ничего в них не найдёшь, кроме того, что я хочу показать._

_Лучше представь на минуту, что тебе пишет старый друг, которого ты не видел уже очень давно, и отнесись к этому письму с подобающим воодушевлением._

_Если тебе интересно, я в прекрасном здравии. Надеюсь, и ты тоже. Было бы досадно, если бы этот мой маленький каприз вывел тебя из строя. У меня всё складывается весьма удачно. Прекрасно устроился в приятной компании и безбожно скучаю по нашим с тобой беседам. Считай это письмо своего рода данью уважения нашей непростой дружбе и залогом на будущее. Скоро я покину эту страну, но не раньше, чем мне позволят обстоятельства. Думаю, ты понимаешь, о каких обстоятельствах идет речь. Не хотелось бы бросать всё вот так – на полпути._

_Мне не нужно напоминать тебе, Уилл, что я привык доводить игру до логического финала, и ты, я уверен, тоже. Поэтому, как и прежде, выбор за тобой._

_С удовольствием пригласил бы тебя на ужин по случаю моего освобождения из настырных лап доктора Чилтона, но понимаю, что нам с тобой на данном этапе было бы не очень комфортно сидеть за одним столом. Необходимой непринужденной обстановки не получилось бы при всем желании._

_Однако я не отчаиваюсь. Жизнь может преподнести нам самые неожиданные сюрпризы именно тогда, когда мы их ожидаем меньше всего._

_Передавай привет прекрасной миссис Грэм. Не сомневаюсь, она делает тебя очень счастливым, Уилл. За это ей полагается награда – от меня лично._

_Желаю тебе всех благ на свете._

_С безграничным чувством,  
Ганнибал Лектер»._

Уилл перечитал письмо несколько раз и откинулся на спинку стула, пряча лицо в ладонях. Руки, затянутые в перчатки, дрожали, и поверх латекса и талька он ощутил тонкий запах дорогой бумаги и чернил. Никогда прежде Уилл не чувствовал эмоций Ганнибала так отчетливо, как в этом письме. Каждое слово будто сияло радиационным светом удовольствия. В нем было столько неприкрытого счастья и возбуждения, что у Уилла перехватило дыхание. Он захлёбывался этим потоком, с трудом пытаясь сделать вдох, и не услышал, как в лабораторию кто-то вошел.

\- Уилл? – раздался удивленный голос от двери.

Он вздрогнул и обернулся.

\- Алана? Привет, - Уилл заставил себя набрать воздуха в лёгкие и поднялся из-за стола.

\- Здравствуй. Что ты здесь делаешь? – Алана подошла, чтобы посмотреть, чем Уилл занят. – Я думала, ты дома. Хотела заехать на днях.

\- Ганнибал прислал мне письмо, - сказал Уилл и нервно махнул рукой в сторону стола.

Алана на секунду остолбенела, потом моргнула и спросила, как будто не расслышала с первого раза:

\- Ганнибал сделал что?

\- Письмо мне прислал, - это звучало так нелепо и почти сюрреалистично, что Уилл разразился смехом. Ужас и безумие всего происходящего словно сплавились воедино, превратившись в страшную, неуправляемую истерику. Уилл упал на стул, задыхаясь от смеха. – Письмо… Алана, письмо!

\- Уилл, успокойся, я прошу тебя. Ты меня пугаешь, - она прикоснулась к его плечу и заставила посмотреть на себя.

В следующую секунду выражение на его лице сменилось отвращением и страхом.

\- Неужели? – слишком зло выплюнул Уилл. Еще какую-то секунду его разум был ему подконтролен, и он успел подумать, что в последнее время стал слишком раздражительным, срывая свой негатив на любом, кто попадался под руку. Это ему не нравилось, он предпочел бы быть всё тем же тихим и незаметным Уиллом Грэмом, каковым ему позволили побыть на протяжении прошедших трёх лет. Но в следующий момент он дернул плечом, стряхивая ладонь Аланы, и отвернулся к столу.

\- Я позову Джека, а потом отвезу тебя домой, - уверенно сказала Алана и вышла. Уилл знал, что на самом деле сейчас ей было очень страшно.

***

\- Что это значит? Уилл? – напору Джека позавидовали бы в этот момент все величайшие водопады мира. 

\- Это значит именно то, о чем я говорил. Ганнибал просто подтвердил мою теорию, - Уилл потер виски пальцами и отошел от стола, над которым навис Кроуфорд. Письмо было разложено на светящейся поверхности, и Уиллу казалось это каким-то неуважением, кощунством. Нельзя поступать так – с этим. Нельзя поступать так с письмом от _него_. Он посчитал бы это грубостью. Да черт, Уилл сам считал это грубостью. Понимал, что поступает в соответствии с процедурой, но словно смотрел на происходящее чужими глазами. И это вызывало у него отвращение.

\- Ладно. Уилл, мы просмотрим твои записи и закончим тесты. Свяжемся с тобой, когда все результаты будут получены. А тебе сейчас нужно ехать домой, - Джек на последних словах намеренно нашел взгляд Уилла и кивнул.

\- Я отвезу, - встряла Алана, которая до этого только молчала, бездумно заламывая пальцы от волнения.

\- Не надо, я на машине, - попытался отвертеться Уилл, но собственное тело его подвело. Он покачнулся и едва успел опереться о стену, чтобы не упасть. 

\- Надо, Уилл, - безапелляционно заявил Джек. – Твоя машина никуда не денется. Если хочешь, я отправлю кого-нибудь, чтобы ее пригнали. Алана тебя отвезет, иначе сам ты точно отключишься на полдороге. 

Он ничего не ответил, просто перевел взгляд с Аланы на Джека и обратно, а потом вышел, признавая поражение. Уиллу сейчас больше всего хотелось побыть одному или напиться, а лучше – и то, и другое одновременно, но в ближайшие несколько часов это не представлялось возможным.

Когда они приехали к Уиллу домой, Алана согласилась на вежливое приглашение выпить чаю. Ему самому требовалось что-нибудь покрепче. Пока Уилл возился с заваркой, выяснилось, что они оба не ели ничего с самого утра, поэтому было решено, что Алана задержится на обед.

\- Я вчера была у Молли, - сказала она.

Уилл непроизвольно поморщился, но потом понял, как это выглядело со стороны, и отвернулся. Оправдываться перед Аланой за их с Молли проблемы он смысла не видел.

\- Надеюсь, у нее всё хорошо, - вместо этого сказал Уилл, стараясь вложить в свои слова максимум участия.

\- Она сказала мне то же самое. Уилл, ты мой друг и я не собираюсь сейчас становиться вашим семейным психологом, но…

\- Вот и замечательно, раз не собираешься. Меня такой расклад вполне устраивает, - отрезал Уилл, перебивая Алану.

\- У Молли небольшой дисбактериоз, но ничего серьезного. Это из-за стресса. Сбалансированная диета и отдых всё поправят в кратчайшие сроки.

Услышав слово «отдых» в отношении Молли, Уиллу захотелось рассмеяться. На самом деле его жена уже несколько месяцев ничем другим и не занималась. Ему казалось, что лучших условий для вынашивания ребенка, чем те, что были созданы для Молли, сложно было и придумать. Следом пришла злость и обида. Уилл понял, что Алана трясется над ним сейчас только из-за Молли. Он мог себе представить, что жена наговорила о нем Алане. В отличие от Уилла у Молли к разного рода психотерапевтам была огромная приязнь. А еще она очень любила жаловаться.

\- Алана, скажи, мы с тобой… - неуверенно начал Уилл. Он знал, что идея заводить этот разговор попахивает мазохизмом, но ему вдруг показалось, что именно сейчас Алана не сможет солгать. И все годы их знакомства теперь обретут ясность хотя бы в одном.

Алана, не ожидавшая подобной резкой перемены темы, удивленно посмотрела на него. Только что она рассказывала ему о его беременной жене, а в следующую секунду он пытается спросить у нее – о чем? О том, что между ними было? Точнее, чего между ними так и не случилось?

\- О чем ты? – на всякий случай спросила Алана, понимая, тем не менее, что хочет сказать Уилл.

\- У нас могло бы что-нибудь получиться, если бы?.. – он и сам не мог внятно сформулировать свой вопрос. Они так давно уже пришли к негласному соглашению не поднимать этой темы, что сейчас все слова, которые застревали в глотке у Уилла, казались ему какими-то залежавшимися и неповоротливыми. 

\- Если бы что, Уилл? Если бы что? – Алана посмотрела на него с жалостью.

\- Если бы я не был тем, кто я есть?

Уилл понимал, что этот вопрос не имеет смысла, но всё равно вслушивался в эмоции Аланы. То, что он видел перед глазами, его не удивляло. Скорее, подкрепляло его давнее разочарование.

\- Это не имеет значения, - Алана отвела взгляд. - Потому что ты тот, кто ты есть. И всегда им будешь, Уилл.

Он покачал головой и поднялся из-за стола. Идея пригласить Алану на обед, а потом задавать ей все эти вопросы, выслушивать от нее упрёки о Молли – теперь всё это окончательно показалось Уиллу глупейшей ошибкой. Он вспомнил строки из письма, в которых Ганнибал говорит ему о выборе, и холодный пот выступил у Уилла между лопаток.

\- Поломанным и больным, ровно настолько, чтобы вызывать стойкий профессиональный интерес, - Уилл говорил тихо и спокойно, не выказывая ни своей боли, ни своего раздражения, которые рвали его на куски. Сейчас и всегда. - Идеальный объект исследования. Поковыряться во мне – это любимое занятие каждого встречного. А тому, кто сумеет при этом доломать и перекроить, - бесплатный бонус: Уилл-психопат, которого боятся даже друзья.

\- Уилл, зачем ты так? – с сожалением в голосе спросила Алана. – Ты же понимаешь, что однажды доктор Лектер слишком глубоко пробрался в твоё подсознание под личиной всех тех безумных кошмаров? А ты слишком долго пытался его понять, Уилл.

Он криво усмехнулся и отступил. Находиться в одном помещении с Аланой вдруг стало очень неприятно. Будто он один посреди цирковой арены оказался заперт в клетке с голодным львом, а вокруг за безопасным ограждением притаились жадные до зрелищ зеваки.

Опять Уилла посетило это чувство – будто всё переворачивается с ног на голову. То, что раньше было привычным, понятным и желанным, теперь постепенно становилось омерзительным, а нечто жуткое и извращенное в своей сути – единственно правильным и естественным. Зеваки дразнили Уилла, тыча в него иглами и острыми пиками своих опасений, тем самым еще больше раздразнивая льва. А лев, с которым он теперь заперт, оказался на самом деле самым честным и настоящим из всего и всех в этом цирке уродов.

\- Боитесь, что я его всё-таки понял? – безучастно спросил Уилл. Он не удивился бы сейчас, если бы Алана сказала, что понимает причины, по которым Джек когда-то решил приставить к Уиллу охрану.

\- Да, - просто ответила она, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Алана знала его слишком хорошо. Мисс Блум была настоящим профессионалом, пусть и не слишком проницательным, но и от нее было бы невозможно утаить нечто настолько очевидное.

Уилл понял, что она его боится, но старательно прячет этот страх за снисходительностью. 

«Она считает меня психопатом. До сих пор. Все они считают. И не важно, что я не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить такой диагноз, им достаточно моих способностей, чтобы бояться. Слишком другой. Слишком не от мира сего. А я – тюфяк и трус, потому что привык к их лицемерию».

Уилл стиснул зубы до боли, стараясь отогнать эту мысль. Она отдавала запахом дорогой бумаги и чернил и терзала разум острыми львиными когтями.

\- Знаешь, Алана, мысли материальны. Поверь мне на слово, потому что это именно то, с чем я сталкиваюсь каждый день на протяжении всей жизни. А если очень долго что-то усердно представлять и верить в это, то однажды оно может стать реальностью.

Он развернулся и вышел из дома, не потрудившись придержать дверь. Раздавшийся хлопок прозвучал за его спиной как выстрел. Уилл вздрогнул и продолжил свой путь через подъездную дорожку к полю, залитому светом закатного солнца.

«Пусть Алана уедет, не прощаясь», - этого Уилл хотел сейчас больше всего. 

«Пусть не идет и не ищет, не просит прощения», - Уиллу стало так тоскливо, когда он почувствовал это чужое сосущее сожаление вперемешку с непоколебимой уверенностью. 

«Для них я просто поломанный точный прибор ручной сборки – слишком редкий, чтобы выкинуть, и слишком сложный, чтобы браться чинить. Потому что иначе и в первом, и во втором случае прибор может обернуть свое действие против них. Но так они, по крайней мере, не будут чувствовать за это ответственности».

 

12.

Затеряться среди городской суеты оказалось проще простого. Всё же Ганнибал за свою не самую короткую жизнь научился выбираться из любых ситуаций, а теперь личная копилка чудесных спасений пополнилась еще и пятидневным побегом из тюремной лечебницы Балтимора. Почти целая неделя скитаний по лесу, быстрый «перекус» недалеко от трассы, показавшийся мерзким и неуклюжим даже после тюремной еды, - и, наконец, он смог добраться до безопасного телефона.

Первым делом Ганнибал позвонил своему связному, через кого добрался уже и до Ломакса, и до нотариуса, и до старой знакомой в Аннаполис – миссис Пьюзо, которая любезно и с радостью согласилась предоставить Ганнибалу его апартаменты на Честер Авеню.

\- О, мой милый мальчик, - пропела Франческа в трубку. – Сколько лет! Ты совсем позабыл о нас, сладкий!

Ганнибал ненавидел подобное панибратство со стороны большинства людей, но миссис Пьюзо была исключением. Когда Лектер бежал из Парижа почти три десятка лет назад, именно Франческа составила ему компанию и стала первым человеком в Америке, который помог справиться с неизбежными трудностями. Миссис Пьюзо была всего на шесть лет старше самого Ганнибала, но почему-то всегда относилась к нему, как к ребенку. За годы знакомства Лектер привык и теперь находил во всех этих многочисленных эпитетах какое-то особое очарование. 

Прожив почти пять лет в Канаде, они переехали сначала в Чикаго, а потом сюда, в Аннаполис, на побережье Чесапикского залива. Миссис Пьюзо была идеальным союзником, с какой стороны ни глянь. В своё время она была вынуждена покинуть Францию почти по той же причине, что и Ганнибал, - ее преследовала полиция. Сама Франческа по этому поводу всегда смеялась и отшучивалась тем, что ее будто бы разыскивали за кражу нескольких платьев из бутика Шанель. Конечно, это было ложью, и Ганнибал об этом знал. Они никогда не обсуждали эту тему между собой, а остальным знать было ни к чему.

На самом деле Франческа Пьюзо, вдовствующая леди Мангейм, в 1984 году заколола своего мужа каминным багором, а потом сожгла родовое поместье Мангеймов в Провансе вместе со всей семьей мужа, прислугой и двумя карликовыми шпицами своей благородной свекрови. Лектер предполагал, что в бытность свою замужней леди Франческа была намного менее счастлива, чем теперь.

То, что миссис Пьюзо отреагировала на звонок Ганнибала именно так, а не как подобает человеку, которому звонит психопат, осужденный и отбывающий пожизненное за массовые убийства, говорило о многом.

\- Франческа! – радостно ответил Ганнибал. Он действительно был рад услышать знакомый, пусть и слегка осипший от старости и никотина голос, словно теперь возвращался в свою молодость, наполненную авантюризмом и открытиями, почти нормальную, насколько Ганнибал мог адекватно оценить такое явление, как «нормальность». – И правда, сколько лет! Ты не поверишь, но я бы вновь хотел занять свои апартаменты в твоём доме на несколько дней.

\- О, mon Dieu! Неужто свершится чудо, и наш любимый bébé вернется домой! – смеясь, воскликнула Франческа.

\- Ты же знаешь, дорогая, у таких, как мы, не бывает дома. Полагать обратное было бы слишком самонадеянно. Скажи, я не стесню тебя своим присутствием?

\- Конечно нет, что ты! Мы все будем рады тебя увидеть, - миссис Пьюзо замолчала, а потом тревожным тоном практически прошептала в трубку: - Но если тебе нужна приватность, только скажи – и ни одна душа не узнает.

\- Франческа, что бы я без тебя делал? – устало выдохнул Лектер.

\- Ах, птичка моя! Наверное, уже с четверть века как кормил бы рыб на дне Сены.

\- Ты как всегда оптимистична, - усмехнулся Ганнибал. – Спасибо тебе. Я буду назавтра к вечеру.

\- Приезжай скорее. Расскажешь мне всё-всё! И покатаешь меня на яхте! Знаешь ведь, сама я не умею, но держала ее для тебя в порядке всё это время. Ох, радость моя, я же знала, что однажды ты приедешь навестить меня, твою старую больную Франческу.

Она была странной женщиной. Внешне – совершенно нормальной, интересной, даже забавной, но внутри любой психотерапевт отыскал бы для себя бездонный кладезь шизофрений всех форм и размеров. И вместе с тем она была гениальной. Франческа умела ориентироваться в ситуации с такой скоростью, которой иногда мог бы позавидовать даже сам Ганнибал. За всё время их разговора она ни разу не назвала его по имени, и в этот момент Ганнибал полюбил все эти бесчисленные ласковые прозвища, которыми постоянно одаривала его Франческа, еще больше. На первый взгляд могло показаться, что миссис Пьюзо делает всё это, не задумываясь, совершенно непроизвольно, но Ганнибал был уверен – во всём мире не нашлось бы женщины, которая умела контролировать свои слова и желания так, как Франческа.

Ганнибал никогда не лечил миссис Пьюзо, потому что она нравилась ему такой, какой была. Пожалуй, она была идеальной. Может быть, если бы Миша не погибла в детстве, сейчас она была бы похожа на Франческу, заботливую и замечательную женщину, которая любила Ганнибла таким, каким он был, которая не боялась, уважала и ценила в нем всё – от кончиков пальцев на ногах до всех его кулинарных пристрастий.

В Аннаполисе он провел почти месяц, занимаясь в основном своим счетом и подготовкой отходных путей. «Пироман» бесновался пуще прежнего, оставляя теперь по два выжженных участка в неделю. Ганнибал понимал, что поджигатель просто глупо радуется его побегу, но количество жертв самого Лектера отнюдь не радовало. В целом, его изначально устроили бы всего две – жена и не рожденный сын Уилла Грэма, ну, и, может быть, еще пара – для целостности и изящности композиции. Но маньяк взялся произвести на Ганнибала впечатление не там, где следовало. Еще находясь в лечебнице, он связался со своим «поклонником» через СМИ, как часто делал это прежде, и намекнул, что пора бы браться за семью Грэма, но «пироман» на это никак не отреагировал. Ганнибал понял, что поджигатель почувствовал какую-то власть над его желаниями, и Лектеру это не нравилось. Он всё еще не хотел отказываться от идеи доиграть эту партию с Уиллом, но всё глубже убеждался в ненадежности выбранных в этот раз фигур. 

Глупо было бы разводить спор в шифрованных сообщениях колонки объявлений, поэтому Ганнибал просто назначил встречу. Это было ему вообще не свойственно, но он не сомневался в своём решении. Так или иначе, он всё еще в любой момент мог пресечь деятельность поджигателя, если тот перейдет выставленные Ганнибалом границы. Его шаткое нынешнее положение требовало радикальных мер – и личная встреча с «пироманом» была далеко не самой радикальной из них.

К тому моменту, когда встреча состоялась, он уже завершил все свои дела по перераспределению средств на оффшорных счетах, разработке легенды и поддельных документов и только теперь вдруг осознал, что не хочет уезжать. Точнее, он бы с удовольствием послал к черту эту ненавистную страну низкопробных идиотов, но уезжать вот так, одному, было странно и неправильно. Это больше походило на позорный побег. Великолепно! Гениальный и безупречный Ганнибал Лектер не справился с тем, что предложила ему жизнь, и теперь, посрамленный, прячется ото всех, словно Адам, вкусивший плод с Древа Познания. Как смешно, не правда ли? 

Прежде Лектер не умел врать себе, потому что подобное стремление было ему непонятно, ничего подобного просто не существовало в его системе координат. Теперь же он лгал себе каждый день – о причинах, о мотивах, о последствиях и о своих желаниях. Он лгал осознанно и умышленно, не как слепец, который не видит, а, значит, и не знает. Ганнибал притворялся, потому что не мог себе представить иного выхода – весь его стабильный и привычный мир сейчас шел огромными трещинами.

Франческа замечала в нем непривычную грусть, иную, чем прежнее знакомое одиночество. Теперь у Ганнибала появилось что-то новое – что-то, что Франческа романтично называла «утратой». Словно у Лектера действительно было что-то очень важное и ценное, и теперь этого не стало.

\- Письмо, которое ты недавно отправил… Даже я, бесчувственная старая кошелка, могу оценить, как много в нем эмоций. Слишком много эмоций, Ганнибал. Ты нашел друга, - утвердительно прошуршала Франческа, сидя вместе с ним на корме яхты и наблюдая восход.

\- Вроде того… - уклончиво сказал Ганнибал, отпивая вино из своего бокала.

\- И как зовут беднягу?

\- Беднягу зовут Уильям.

\- Нашел и потерял, - заключила Франческа. Ганнибал усмехнулся, но она не отводила глаз от линии горизонта, над которым поднималось солнце. - Любил его и ценил… Любишь и теперь. А эта тоска в тебе оттого, что не можешь смириться с потерей. Ганнибал, что ты уже опять натворил?

\- Осуждать меня будешь? Ты же знаешь, на меня не действует, - он лениво облокотился на перила и прикрыл глаза.

\- Знаю и не буду. Без толку. 

\- И я бы не стал так категорически утверждать…

\- Ох, даже не начинайте, доктор. Твоя беда в том, что ты слишком хорошо умеешь препарировать чувства и мысли всех вокруг, а себя при этом совсем не знаешь, - Ганнибал приоткрыл один глаз и насмешливо посмотрел на Франческу, лицо его выражало невысказанный снисходительный вопрос: «а ты, выходит, знаешь?» - Почему ты дал себя поймать?

\- Мне так захотелось.

\- Слабое объяснение.

\- По-моему, вполне достаточное.

\- Тогда почему теперь сбежал?

Ганнибал секунду подумал, а потом ответил: 

\- В тюрьме плохо кормят.

\- Да, с этим не поспоришь, - фыркнула Франческа, - но всё же. Почему?

\- Соскучился по… - Ганнибал помедлил, - по свободе.

\- Ты же хотел сказать что-то другое, да? – покачала головой Франческа. - Свобода никуда от тебя и не девалась. Она всегда с тобой, потому что свобода – это состояние твоей души. Ох, mon cheri, не нужно скрывать от меня. Я же всё вижу. Ты хочешь уехать, но хочешь уехать с ним. Уильям, правильно?

\- Из твоих уст всё это звучит, как дешевый бульварный роман, Франческа. Я не прыщавый юнец, а он – не прекрасная Кармелита, так что твои «розовые» фантазии тут не уместны.

С ней Ганнибалу не нужно было выдерживать тот тон, к которому обязывало положение уважаемого доктора медицины. Только с ней он мог позволить себе расслабиться, потому что Франческа не стремилась его подчинить. Наоборот – она всегда будила в нём ощущение свободы, если вдруг Ганнибал переставал чувствовать себя уверенно.

\- Я же женщина, мой сладкий. Из моих уст всё всегда звучит только так. К тому же, роман – он хоть на страницах книг, хоть в реальной жизни, всегда роман. И никуда от него не денешься. 

Ганнибала передернуло от одного только предположения, что со стороны всё может выглядеть настолько пошло. Для женщин всегда всё упирается в сердечные чувства, будто человеком в жизни только они и движут. Он не хотел, чтобы то, что происходило между ним и Уиллом, хоть сколько-нибудь ассоциировалось с чем-то настолько затасканным и тривиальным. Было бы чересчур расточительно классифицировать такое уникальное, совершенно не поддающееся идентификации взаимодействие в один ряд со страстью или какими бы то ни было чувствами вообще. Слишком сложно, слишком прекрасно, слишком высоко над всем, что можно себе представить – вот что было между ними. Будет всегда, что бы ни случилось и какой бы стороной ни повернулась к ним жизнь.

\- Я не хочу заставлять его, понимаешь? Это не то. Не хочу ему угрожать. В этом нет изящества, которого он заслуживает. Я хочу, чтобы он сам сделал выбор и принял решение.

\- И натравив на его беременную жену серийного убийцу, ты полагаешь, что он сделает этот выбор в твою пользу, - Франческа не спрашивала. Она просто озвучивала то, что когда-то и подвигло Ганнибала на эту авантюру.

\- Нет, не думаю. Я не знаю, как он поступит. Завтра я встречусь с поджигателем и расскажу, как добраться до миссис Грэм, и если Уилл сможет защитить ее, то он поедет за мной. А если не сможет, что ж, в этом случае, скорее всего, мы не увидимся с ним никогда. 

\- И ты уедешь с разбитым сердцем.

Ганнибал засмеялся. Этот странный разговор почему-то начинал ему нравиться. Наверное, всему виной был этот легкий романтический флёр безумия Франчески и почти опустевшая бутылка вина.

\- Именно так я и поступлю. Ты сама знаешь, я привык быть свободным. Но как только я начинаю проникаться своим одиночеством, всё всегда оборачивается не самым лучшим образом. Обычно люди меня не занимают – по крайней мере, не в том качестве, в котором они занимают других людей. Но с Уиллом всё иначе. Уилл стал крайней точкой. Я не могу так, Франческа. Для меня это не полезно. Доктор дю Морье говорила мне об этом каждый раз – чтобы я не подходил к нему так близко, чтобы держал дистанцию, а лучше и вовсе уносил ноги. Наверное, она сама ближе всех подошла к пониманию того, кто я и на что способен. Она всегда твердит об одном – что я сам себя загоняю в собственные ловушки.

\- Я согласна с Беделией, Ганнибал. Но не из какой-то там женской солидарности. Я ведь понимаю, чем это в своё время грозило мисс дю Морье. И то, что она прошла все твои испытания, сейчас говорит мне только о том, насколько она проницательна в отношении твоих внутренних проблем, - Франческа отставила бокал и внимательно посмотрела на Ганнибала. - Расставляя сети, ты должен помнить, что тебе тоже придется через них пробираться, Ганнибал. И когда все капканы захлопнутся, никто уже не придет и не соберет добычу, потому что охотник будет скован так же, как и его жертвы. Какой в этом смысл? Вот именно, никакого. Лучше бы ты уехал прямо сейчас и забыл обо всём, как о дурном сне.

Ганнибал молчал и думал о своих ошибках – обо всех тех многочисленных ошибках, которые допустил за свою жизнь. И самой главной из них был Уилл Грэм, которую он совершал раз за разом, как крыса в ящике Скиннера. Ошибка века, ошибка всей жизни, способная перевернуть всё, что ты знал, с ног на голову, и обрушить на тебя мир, который прежде ты лишь топтал подошвами своих дорогих ботинок. Ганнибал Лектер не способен на любовь. Вся она в его душе закончилась еще поздней осенью 1975 года, когда Миша навсегда перестала кричать.

Но теперь вдруг что-то изменилось, совсем незначительно, в деталях, и это небольшое изменение потянуло за собой всё. Ганнибал знал, что Уилл ненавидит его. Он даже понимал, что со стороны Уилла это самая верная реакция на то, что делает Ганнибал с его жизнью. Сам же он с трудом понимал себя – ведь прежде всё было иначе, и кроме умеренного азарта, разбавленного привычным одиночеством, не было ничего. Порядок, так тщательно лелеянный и оберегаемый Ганнибалом, осыпался прахом к ногам Уилла Грэма – удивительного существа из другого измерения, где человек и чувство неразделимы, где эмоции настолько материальны, что их можно шинковать, как листья салата, и подавать с кислым соусом из отчаяния и паники. 

Уилл Грэм был одержимостью – бесом или ангелом – не имело значения. Когда Ганнибал думал о Уильяме, то ощущал острую необходимость никогда его не отпускать и ни с кем не делиться. Уилл казался ему совершенством, которое не каждому человеку дается в жизни. И даже более того – не дается в жизни никому и никогда. Никому, кроме него. И в этом Ганнибал видел нечто сакральное.

 

13.

\- Ну, что ты скажешь?

Ганнибал стоял посреди комнаты, повернувшись лицом к высокому зеркалу в красивой резной раме. Отражение смотрело на него с добродушной и совершенно обычной провинциальной улыбкой. За его спиной на мягкой кушетке сидела миссис Пьюзо. Выглядела она крайне довольной.

\- О, Ганнибал! Я даже чувствую себя немного уязвленной сейчас, - Франческа всплеснула руками и засмеялась. – Я совершенно не заслуживаю такого добропорядочного мужчину в качестве мужа. Ты выглядишь обворожительно, дорогой! 

Ганнибал еще раз придирчиво осмотрел себя в зеркале, но теперь его выражение изменилось – в глазах ледяными осколками застыл точный и безукоризненный расчет.

\- Едем?

\- Едем.

Как Ганнибал и предполагал заранее, в дороге их остановили дважды. Оба раза патрульные заглядывали в салон старенького хэтчбека, но миловидная престарелая чета – это не те, на кого им были разосланы ориентировки.

Чтобы добраться до Вашингтона по скоростному шоссе, им потребовалось чуть больше часа. Было решено остановиться в обычном придорожном отеле, где Ганнибал привел себя в порядок и замаскировался под среднестатистического европейского туриста. Сделать это было совершенно несложно, а раствориться в столичной толпе – еще проще. Встреча с поджигателем прошла на удивление гладко и без неприятных неожиданностей. Ганнибал получил то, что хотел, а его «почитатель» проникся еще большим благоговейным трепетом от одного только присутствия Ганнибала на расстоянии вытянутой руки рядом с ним. 

Они сидели в уютном уличном кафе в Кливленд-Парке, и если бы в этот момент кто-то обратил на них внимание, то удивился бы, отчего совсем молодой мужчина лет двадцати пяти, с виду – самый обычный представитель среднего класса, с нездоровым воодушевлением наблюдет за тем, как ест человек напротив него. Когда Лектер допил своё вино, держа бокал салфеткой, он протер стеклянные стенки и поднялся на ноги. 

\- Всего хорошего, Патрик. Я уверен, что у вас всё получится.

Ганнибал протянул руку и выразительно посмотрел в глаза напротив. Ответное рукопожатие будто бы кричало о благодарности и признательности. Ганнибалу было всё равно. Сейчас любое внимание со стороны людей было малоинтересно и даже нежелательно. У него были другие планы, а обязанность нянчится со своими непокорными «обожателями» в них точно не входила. 

Ганнибал вернулся в отель, где его ждала Франческа. Пока он наносил грим и нахлобучивал на голову парик, Франческа спросила:

\- Ну, как всё прошло?

\- Довольно неплохо, - ответил Ганнибал. Он на это очень рассчитывал.

Сидя в кафе, Ганнибал хотел закончить разговор как можно скорее. Он бы и вовсе этого разговора не заводил, но у него сейчас не было других вариантов. Сети были расставлены, и Ганнибал, наконец, сможет аккуратно выйти из чащи, чтобы спустя положенное время войти в нее вновь и собрать свою добычу.

\- Как ты думаешь, Ганнибал, у тебя всё получится? 

Франческа говорила с неподдельным интересом. Сколько бы прожитых лет ни висело на ее плечах, в душе она всегда оставалась похожей на молодую девчонку. Ей были интересны интриги, приключения и драмы. Она словно жила на страницах своих любимых книг. Так было всегда: Франческа и театр её имени, в котором она была примадонной. Весь этот мир кружился вокруг нее, единственной освещенной лучами софитов. И только Ганнибал в этой непрерывной карусели был чем-то другим, чем-то «над». Он не вписывался в ее привычное понимание о собственном счастье, но был там как что-то нерушимое и большее, как что-то слишком личное, что не хочется выставлять напоказ на театральных подмостках. Ганнибал был особенным. Для Франчески он словно стал тем уникальным театральным воздухом, которым она могла дышать, не чувствуя себя бессмысленной безликой тенью. Он наполнял ее силой, делал ее драму совершенной. Рядом с Ганнибалом она чувствовала, как ей рукоплещет весь мир.

\- Я не знаю, Франческа. Это странное чувство на самом деле – очень странное и волнующее – не знать.

\- Да… - задумчиво протянула она, покачивая ногой в такт своим мыслям. - Но ведь никогда не повредит испытать в жизни что-то новое. Главное, не терять голову в погоне за впечатлениями, - Франческа перевела на Ганнибала расфокусированный взгляд, будто возвращаясь из сна. - Ну что ж, bon chance, mon amour. Пора возвращаться.

\- Пора.

По пути назад в Аннаполис они сделали приличный круг через Кларксвилль, но их уже никто не тормозил. Они остановились всего раз недалеко от леса, а вечером Ганнибал приготовил мясо по-бургундски, которое Франческа сразу же нарекла божественным.

\- С тех пор, как ты приехал, я словно скинула пару десятков лет и вернулась в годы своей молодости. Ты просто волшебник, Ганнибал! – она улыбалась, с наслаждением перекатывая во рту богатый привкус ее любимого Шато Шеваль Блан. – А ты не хотел бы взглянуть на нее? Хоть одним глазком?

\- Мне это ни к чему. Молли Грэм – уже не моя забота. Подобный интерес – это скорее ваша отличительная черта, миссис Пьюзо, - Ганнибал поднялся, чтобы наполнить их опустевшие бокалы. - Кстати, мне удалось ознакомиться с историей ее беременности, и я могу заключить, что доктор Хайделл – идиот. За это на него вполне можно было бы объявить охоту, но мне не хочется разрушать интригу. Просто доктор Хайделл, как выяснилось, – еще слишком молод и скорее всего именно поэтому не самый лучший профессионал в своей отрасли. Так что бедняжка Молли может слишком скоро ощутить это в полной мере. Но, конечно, сейчас всё зависит только от того, что с миссис Грэм произойдет раньше: смерть в пламени или неизбежный выкидыш. Кажется, эта история приобретает всё более драматическую окраску. Тебе ведь такие по вкусу, не так ли, Франческа?

Она согласно засмеялась и подняла бокал, понимая, тем не менее, что не пройдет и недели, как Ганнибал покинет ее снова.

 

14.

Тот день Уилл вспоминал, как один из своих худших кошмаров. Сюрреалистичность цепочки событий не укладывалась в голове, то и дело искажаясь до совершенно невозможных, нелогичных сочетаний. 

Когда Уиллу позвонили из больницы, он почувствовал себя самым ужасным мерзавцем в мире. Всю дорогу до Вашингтона он думал только о том, как виноват перед Молли. Его отстраненность, безразличие, его желание убежать от нее на край света – из-за этого всего Молли испытывала постоянный стресс, а значит, в случившихся осложнениях виноват только он один.

В регистратуре ему сообщили номер палаты, и Уилл побежал туда сломя голову. Вид пустой койки посреди просторного белоснежного помещения стал для него ударом под дых. Он остановился в дверях и позвал. Никто не ответил. Тогда он спросил у медсестры на другом конце коридора:

\- Скажите, а Молли Грэм из двести восьмой?..

Женщина моргнула длинными ресницами и указала на лифт.

\- Ее забрали на УЗИ. Минут тридцать назад, - она посмотрела на наручные часы и нахмурила брови. – Странно. Уже должны были бы вернуться.

Волна колючих мурашек пробежала у него по коже – снова это предчувствие, он ведь всегда знает, что будет дальше. Уилл схватился за стену, потому что колени вдруг стали очень слабыми, и заставил себя переставить ноги, а потом рванул назад в палату. Как он и предвидел, за ширмой без сознания лежал доктор Хайделл.

\- Гаррет, - позвал Уилл, тряхнув молодого мужчину за плечи. – Гаррет!

Хайделл замычал и с трудом разлепил веки.

\- Молли… - прохрипел он и пошарил рукой по полу, словно пытался что-то нащупать.

\- Где она, Гаррет?! Что случилось? – паника медленно, но верно подбиралась к Уиллу, однако он упорно заставлял себя мыслить здраво.

\- Кто-то… - Хайделлу было тяжело говорить. Сухой язык еле ворочался во рту, и Уилл понял, что доктору что-то вкололи. Он принес графин с водой и без колебаний плеснул Гаррету в лицо. - Кто-то подошел… сзади. И вколол анестетик. Наверное, фентанил. Я не видел лица. Не успел… обернуться. Молли испугалась, но я уже ничего не мог сделать.

\- Что с Молли? Почему ее привезли в больницу?

\- Был… Есть риск… преждевременных родов, - поправил себя Хайделл, стараясь подняться на локтях. - Мы взяли анализы. Результатов еще нет. Но я подозреваю маловодие. Скорее всего, это инфекция, Уилл.

Грэм поднялся на ноги и прикрыл глаза. Страх, боль, отчаяние, смерть – в палате не было ничего, кроме чужого липкого ужаса, уверенно пробиравшегося в подкорку. Уилл ненавидел больницы.

\- К черту, - сказал он. - Где у вас здесь комната видеонаблюдения?

Когда Хайделл объяснил, как добраться до нужного кабинета, Уилл побежал по коридору, не видя ничего вокруг. Данные с камер показали, как молодой мужчина в халате врача чуть больше получаса назад вывез Молли на стоянку, аккуратно погрузил в неприметный серебристый минивэн и беспрепятственно уехал.

\- Где была чертова охрана?! – кричал Уилл в трубку, несправедливо обрушивая вину на Джека. - Где были вы все?!

На самом деле он не считал Кроуфорда виноватым, но это было единственным шансом оставаться сейчас более или менее вменяемым и продолжать анализировать ситуацию. Когда Джек сказал, что едет в больницу, Уилл сбросил вызов и тихо завыл. Он понятия не имел, куда поджигатель мог увезти Молли. Тысяча пустующих зданий по всему городу – это слишком широкий радиус поиска. Полагаться на удачу не приходилось, и Уилл медленно сполз по стене, закрывая лицо руками. Через несколько секунд телефон в его кармане завибрировал, и он, не глядя на экран, ответил.

\- Алло… 

\- Уилл? – голос на той стороне линии ворвался в сознание Уилла с силой пистолетного выстрела. – Здравствуй.

\- Ганнибал, - выдохнул он.

\- Я рад, что ты всё еще не забыл мой голос, Уилл. Но не будем теперь предаваться ностальгии. Я полагаю, перед тобой сейчас неразрешимая проблема, так? – Уилл затаил дыхание, позволяя надежде захватить разум и чувства. Мозг заработал с кристальной ясностью, отсекая все бессмысленные в этот момент волнения. – Уилл, я не хочу, чтобы ты отчаивался. Тебе это не к лицу. Как и прежде, спешу сообщить тебе, что неразрешимых проблем не бывает. 

\- Ты знаешь, - утвердительно проговорил Уилл, не сомневаясь в том, что Ганнибал в курсе всех планов поджигателя.

\- Конечно, я знаю, Уилл. Я ведь сам посоветовал юному Патрику дом 26-09 на Двадцать четвертой улице в Арлингтоне.

Услышав адрес, Уилл вскочил на ноги и помчался на стоянку. Он крепко прижимал трубку к уху, не заботясь о том, что Ганнибал услышит в его тяжелом дыхании весь спектр эмоций.

\- Ты сейчас там? – на бегу спросил Уилл.

\- Еще да. Но когда ты приедешь, меня уже здесь не будет. Советую поспешить, Уилл. Твоя благоверная супруга не в самом лучшем состоянии.

\- Что с ней? – на вопрос Уилла в трубке раздалось только сосредоточенное молчание. – Ганнибал! Что с ней!? Если ты…

Он не успел закончить свою угрозу, когда спокойный голос ответил:

\- В этом нет ничьей вины, Уилл. Мистер Хьюз опоздал. Молли ему уже не подходила. Сейчас она без сознания, но с ней всё будет в порядке. А этому ребенку в любом случае не суждено было родиться живым. Мне очень жаль, Уилл.

Он сжал зубы до боли и приказал себе смотреть на дорогу. Всю глубину вины он ощутил еще в больнице, когда Хайделл сказал про риск выкидыша. Уилл готов был обвинить сейчас кого угодно, потому что не могло ведь быть так, что не виноват вообще никто. Это было бы абсурдом. Он твердил сам себе, что так не бывает – и пусть лучше будет виноват хоть кто-нибудь: Джек, доктор Хайделл, поджигатель, Ганнибал или он сам. Иначе несправедливость происходящего могла стать для Уилла финальной точкой.

\- Когда ты узнал? – выдавил он.

\- В этот четверг, когда увидел ее больничную карту, - ответил Ганнибал с сожалением в голосе. Уилл понимал, что сейчас Лектер просто играет, как и всегда, и на самом деле он даже рад произошедшему едва ли не больше, чем если бы поджигателю всё же удалось довести свой план до конца. - Не могу сказать, что симптомы были очевидны. Их вполне легко было спутать с обычной токсикацией и стрессом. Что, собственно, и сделал доктор Хайделл.

\- Почему? – вдруг совершенно ясным, уверенным голосом спросил Уилл. – Почему ты спас ее, Ганнибал? Вряд ли из одного только своего великодушия, учитывая то, что сам всё это и заварил.

\- Уилл, из нас двоих намного лучше отвечать на вопросы умеешь именно ты. Это ведь твоя работа. Вот и найди ответ на свой вопрос. _Из своего великодушия_ я даже подскажу тебе направление, в котором нужно начинать поиск, - Ганнибал помолчал, а потом Уилл услышал, как тот тихо смеется. – Скажем, Каракас. В это время года там особенно жарко, так что было бы разумно захватить с собой пару шляп.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя нашел? – без удивления спросил Уилл.

\- В конечном итоге, да. Безусловно. Но не раньше, чем ты будешь готов, Уилл, - это прозвучало как угроза и как обещание одновременно, а потом Ганнибал отключился.

Когда Уилл приехал по указанному адресу, то недалеко от порога нашел молодого парня, которого Ганнибал и назвал Патриком Хьюзом. У парня были сломаны обе руки и шея, но даже спешка, в которой Ганнибалу пришлось действовать, не помешала ему превратить свою очередную жертву в произведение кровавого искусства. У поджигателя он забрал сердце и все органы мочеполовой системы, как всегда вкладывая в свой выбор двойной смысл. Человек должен лишиться того, чего не заслуживает. 

Уилл вдруг отчетливо понял, что его сын умер, так и не родившись, просто потому что он – самый хреновый отец и муж на свете. И не заслужил ни ребенка, ни Молли, которая сейчас лежала в соседней комнате, истекая кровью, в то время как он почти бесстрастно думал о том, с чего стоит начинать поиски Ганнибала в Венесуэле.

Потом, когда он сидел у ее постели и говорил, что должен уехать, и что она должна отпустить его и не ждать, что он вернется – к ней, Уиллу было почему-то очень легко, словно его совесть, наконец, сбросила многотонный груз ответственности. Ганнибалу снова удалось убедить его в этом – в том, что Уилл не виноват, что он не один и что всё ещё может дышать свободно.

А ещё ему почему-то казалось, что этот мир, должно быть, совсем сошел с ума, раз позволяет всем замыслам Ганнибала, безумного монстра и убийцы, воплощаться в лучшем виде, а сам Уилл снова и снова в награду за все свои метания получает только боль и разочарование. Странно, даже немного смешно и уже почти совсем не досадно.

 

15.

Вена. Спокойная, аккуратная, сдержанная, с исключительным утонченным вкусом к еде и искусству. Восхитительная во всём: в своих роскошных дворцах и широких улицах, в изысканных ресторанах и уютных кафе, в спокойном потоке велосипедистов по гладким парковым дорожкам. Здесь всё было холеное, безупречное и немного пафосное, как завитки на галстуке Ганнибала. 

Уилл вышел из здания аэропорта и сразу будто очутился в параллельной Вселенной. Никто не тянул его за руки, предлагая подвезти, никто не кричал, не сигналил и не ругался матом. Никто не обращал на Уилла внимания, а общий тон настроений, звучащий в воздухе как тихий перезвон дорогого хрусталя, обрушивал на Уилла ощущение абсолютного умиротворения.

Восемь стран за восемь месяцев и еще больше городов, ни минуты, ни секунды на месте. В каждом новом месте он словно ходил по острым ножам, вновь и вновь раня себя до мучительной боли, подбирался очень близко, но всегда – не достаточно, чтобы подойти вплотную. Уилл видел Ганнибала своими глазами за это время всего три раза: в Каракасе, в Монте-Карло и в Неаполе – только издалека, среди толпы или идущим по улице, но был уверен, что это именно он, и что Лектер знает о провожающем его взгляде Уилла. Ганнибал выглядел таким спокойным и уверенным, будто за его поимку никто и не назначал шестизначной суммы, всем своим видом показывая, что обстоятельства складываются именно так, как он и задумал. 

Уилл устал. Постоянные смены городов, бесконечная дорога: самолеты, поезда, автомобили – всё это истощило и вымотало Уилла до остатка. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз спал дольше четырёх часов, и не помнил, когда в последний раз нормально ел. Словно ему было сейчас не до этого, словно кто-то вынул из него жилы и тащил за собой, как за поводок.

Вена оказалась неуловимо другой, отличной от всех предыдущих мест, куда Уилла приводила погоня. Этот город будто говорил, что здесь всё закончится и больше не нужно будет бежать, падать и снова подниматься, чтобы искать дальше. Заключив, что при других обстоятельствах в Вене вполне можно было бы жить, даже несмотря на то, что это столица государства, практически мегаполис с огромным количеством людей, Уилл пошел на стоянку такси. По пути в отель он заехал в прокат автомобилей и оттуда уже отправился своим ходом.

Конечно, ни один человек в здравом уме не мог воспринимать происходящее как какое-то приключение. В последний раз за границей Уилл бывал почти двадцать лет назад, когда после ранения бросил службу в полиции и решился на перемену обстановки. Полгода лекций по криминологии и психологии уголовной ответственности в Эдинбургском Университете дали Уиллу понять, что его знания и умения всё еще при нём и всё еще могут пригодиться, но уезжать из Шотландии тогда почему-то совсем не хотелось. Он знал наперед, какой будет его жизнь, когда он вернется домой. Академия ФБР, отдел бихевиоризма, консультирование при вскрытии жертв преступлений, ученая степень, следственная работа, профессорская деятельность. В целом эти перспективы были вполне удовлетворительными и даже завидными, но возвращаться не хотелось всё равно. Потому что это означало бы возвращение не только к трупам, но и ко всем тем, кто эти трупы за собой оставлял.

Разместившись в отеле, Уилл вдруг понял, впервые за прошедшее время, что совершенно не представляет, что ему делать дальше. Раньше мысли о досуге его даже не посещали – сразу наваливалась прорва работы, анализ всех фактов и приведение их в систему, поиск следов, контакты с местными правоохранительными органами – и никогда не оставалось времени на то, чтобы хотя бы выспаться. О том, что Ганнибал намерен отправиться в Австрию, Уилл узнал еще неделю назад: как обычно, доктор Лектер об этом любезно сообщил Уиллу сам, вот только в этот раз предоставил им целых семь дней на подготовку. За это время ФБР разослало все самые важные запросы в учреждения Вены для предоставления Уиллу необходимого доступа к секретным данным и записям с камер слежения, и он изучал их еще по пути сюда. Так что заранее Уилл думал лишь о том, как и где искать Ганнибала. Что делать во всё остальное время, он понятия не имел. 

Уилл спустился в холл и взял несколько брошюр с путеводителями. Покрутив листовки в руках, ему захотелось рассмеяться. Он приехал сюда, чтобы найти одного из самых опасных преступников в мире, а по его личному мнению – самого опасного, но в перерывах ведь никто не запрещал Уиллу немного отдохнуть, чего ему на самом деле по-настоящему не хватало в прошедшие месяцы.

По пути к лифту брошюры полетели в мусорное ведро, а Уилл понял, что не приспособлен к отдыху так же, как и не приспособлен к жизни в обществе людей. 

К вечеру, оторвавшись от ноутбука, Уилл выбрался в ресторан, чтобы поесть. Ему принесли меню на английском, но странные названия блюд всё равно ничем не помогли. Уилл закрыл папку и наугад заказал вегетарианское меню и пиво. Ему принесли салат из свежих овощей и печеный картофель. Еда показалась безвкусной, но хотя бы утолила голод. За прошедшие восемь месяцев его рацион свелся к минимальному самолётному питанию и еде быстрого приготовления из ближайшего к отелю супермаркета. Единственное, что было в его жизни теперь более или менее регулярным – это три-четыре стакана виски на завтрак, обед и ужин. 

Такой ужин, как этот, считался практически банкетом. Желудок уже давно бунтовал против выбранного Уиллом образа жизни, но он игнорировал и постоянные боли, и возобновившиеся лихорадки. Почему-то он относился к этому, как к неизбежному следствию побега Ганнибала Лектера – словно это его болезнь снова вырвалась на свободу и сразу вошла в стадию рецидива, теперь носясь по всему земному шару, как неуправляемый антициклон. И Уилл считал, что до тех пор, пока Ганнибал вновь не займёт своё почетное место в камере лечебницы Балтимора, сам он не заслуживает ни нормально сна, ни нормального здоровья.

Вместе с Уиллом в ресторане, судя по акценту, ужинали несколько пар из Австралии и еще две молодые девушки за соседним столиком. Почти все остальные места были заняты китайцами, и гул их восторженных эмоций отдавался неприятной ломотой в затылке. На самом деле Уилл сейчас и сам с удовольствием поддался бы чужому позитивному настроению, но собственные заботы уверенно пресекали любые попытки Уилла хоть на несколько минут сбежать от непрерывного осознания причин своего пребывания в этом городе. 

Уилл постарался переключиться на других посетителей ресторана и ощутил волну интереса. Интерес был очень знакомым и почти привычным, разве что чуть более откровенным. Странным Уиллу показалось только то, что он все еще способен вызывать подобный интерес у представительниц противоположного пола. Те самые девушки, сидевшие за одним столиком, смотрели на Уилла взглядом, который он часто ловил на себе во время лекций в Университете Балтимора.

Расплатившись за ужин, он вернулся в номер и снова сел за компьютер. Голова гудела, и мысли никак не хотели выстраиваться в правильном порядке. Спать не хотелось, поэтому Уилл решил немного пройтись.

Он шел по улицам, не глядя на карту, не думая о том, что может заблудиться и потом бродить по городу до самого утра. На самом деле именно сейчас ему бы очень хотелось потеряться – в этом городе, в этой тишине и в этом спокойствии. 

Ноги привели его на небольшую пешеходную площадь, где давали импровизированный концерт. Люди сидели на лавках и раскладных стульях вокруг беседки, где трое играли на скрипках, а за их спинами из старинного фортепиано музыкант виртуозно извлекал удивительно живые и почти невероятные звуки. Музыка лилась словно из самого Уилла, будто была голосом его мыслей и чувств в этот момент. Тревожная, будоражащая кровь, густая, но легкая, она вплеталась в шелест листвы над головой и тянулась к тусклым звездам – абсолютной и долгожданной, слишком опасной свободой.

В эту ночь он просидел в тени аллеи несколько часов. Он не ушел даже тогда, когда концерт закончился и площадь опустела. Уиллу казалось, что музыка всё еще витает в воздухе, и эмоции людей, которые разделили ее вместе с ним, сейчас совсем не доставляли неудобств. Они были гармоничным созвучием этой ночи и его собственному чувству глубоко в сердце.

В течение следующего месяца Уилл просидел над данными австрийских спецслужб, и каждая новая папка, которая попадала к нему в руки, отдавала в пальцах дрожью предвкушения. Тонкость операции завязывалась на исключительной опасности самого разыскиваемого. Для того чтобы поймать Ганнибала, им требовалось всего лишь одно – застать его врасплох. Но выследить его было тяжело, а подобраться на необходимое расстояние – и того сложнее. Ганнибал доказывал это уже который месяц. Он словно облачался в шапку-невидимку и таким образом избегал любых неудобных ракурсов видеокамер, не ходил по тем улицам, где были выставлены патрули, не выдавал себя ничем и никак, словно его и вовсе не было в городе. Но сводки по пропадающим людям не давали Уиллу покоя. Он знал, что Ганнибал всё еще здесь, рядом с ним, дышит ему в затылок и ждёт; знал, что Ганнибал не уедет никуда, не сообщив об этом Уиллу, и будет насмехаться над всем миром прямо у него под носом. Большего удовольствия для доктора Лектера, наверное, нельзя было и представить.

Случались за время его путешествия такие минуты, когда Уилл терял ощущение реальности – тогда в лихорадочном бреду к нему приходили мысли о том, чтобы сдаться. На какое-то время Уилл забывал о прошлом, о Молли и Джеке, забывал, что он делает и зачем, куда бежит постоянно, что хочет найти. Тогда тело его становилось тяжелым и горячим, всё, о чем он мог думать в этот миг, – только бы поскорее упасть на самое дно, чтобы уже никто не смог утянуть его еще глубже.

Тогда он доставал все письма, которые написал ему Ганнибал, и перечитывал снова и снова: о том, где Ганнибал ночевал несколько дней назад, где ужинал и с кем. Кем. Перечитывал строки, в которых Ганнибал приглашает его «в гости» в новый город, новую страну, интересуется о здоровье, дает какие-то советы, предлагает заменить аспирин более действенными препаратами, предлагает остаться и никогда не возвращаться в Америку под крылышко Джека Кроуфорда и Молли. Ганнибал рассказывал о своих открытиях, которые он совершил за прошедшие месяцы, и спрашивал о том, что Уилл думает по этому поводу, чего Уилл хочет, о чем мечтает, чего в тайне желает – даже самые страшные тайны и секреты не удивили бы Ганнибала, если бы у Уилла появилась возможность рассказать ему. 

Неизменно вежливые интонации и неуловимо порочные эмоции, вложенные в каждое письмо, заставляли Уилла покрываться липким потом. Руки начинали дрожать, и слова плыли перед глазами, будто песок, размываемый приливом. Уилл хотел увидеть Ганнибала, хотел посмотреть в его глаза, даже зная, чем всё это обернется. Он хотел услышать его голос, увидеть его руки, которые пишут все эти отвратительно прекрасные письма, а потом бесстрастно потрошат людей.

Каждый вечер Уилл ходил на площадь, где в первый день слушал концерт. Иногда там давали новые представления: струнные или клавишные, саксофон, флейта, ударные – самые разные жанры музыки и самые разные эмоции. Но иногда площадь почти полностью пустела или по ней прогуливались редкие парочки – тогда Уилла не покидало ощущение, что за ним кто-то наблюдает, но сколько бы он ни оглядывался, ему не удавалось обнаружить ничего подозрительного.

А потом пришло еще одно письмо.

Он долго смотрел на него, не решаясь открыть, но понял, что оттягивать неизбежное нет никакого смысла.

_«Доброе утро, Уилл»._

«Ганнибал», - обреченно ответил Уилл про себя.

_«Я знаю, что ты уже давно ждешь нашей встречи. Думаю, девять месяцев – весьма символичный срок. Я наблюдал за тобой, Уилл»._

«Вот как? И почему я не удивлен?» - то самое ощущение чужого заинтересованного взгляда во время вечерних прогулок Уилла, наконец, обрело смысл.

_«Сегодня вечером в одном из Домов Зальцбурга дают закрытый инструментальный концерт. Я был бы рад, если бы ты приехал. Поэтому позволил себе заказать для тебя приглашение»._

«Ганнибал, ты издеваешься? Да, конечно, ты издеваешься», - Уилл уже устал удивляться изысканной наглости Лектера. Проще было смириться и действовать по обстоятельствам, но следующие строки вновь повергли Уилла в шок.

_«Его доставят ближе к обеду. Это редкое и исключительное мероприятие для особенных гостей. О нем не знает даже австрийская разведка, так что тебе не удастся выяснить, где оно проходит. Для того чтобы ты смог добраться без лишней суеты к выбранному месту, за тобой отправят машину»._

«Только не говори, что назначаешь мне свидание, Ганнибал. Это не смешно. И это уж слишком – даже для тебя».

_«Я так же осмелился предположить, что у тебя могут возникнуть затруднения с выбором костюма для вечера. Что ж, его я тоже для тебя заказал. Я ориентировался по твоим параметрам на глаз, но уверен, что угадал с размером вполне точно. Фрау Холле делает просто великолепные костюмы – настоящие произведения искусства. Сегодня будет душно, но я сам выбирал подходящую ткань, так что о комфорте можешь не беспокоиться. Костюм доставят вместе с твоим пригласительным._

_Теперь позволь откланяться. С нетерпением жду нашей встречи.  
Всегда твой Г.Л.»_

 

16.

Когда Уилл попытался выяснить о таинственном мероприятии в Зальцбурге, то понял, что Ганнибал не соврал. Никто не знал, где оно проходит и что из себя представляет. Подобная секретность в определенных кругах не была чем-то удивительным, но то, что о концерте не знает даже государственная служба безопасности, Уилла насторожило.

Потом доставили письмо с пригласительным и шикарный костюм, в котором Уилл почувствовал себя скорее как искусно сервированный ужин, чем как респектабельный представитель высшего сословия.

Машина, которая забрала его из отеля, очень быстро стряхнула хвост, попетляв по узким улочкам, а потом слившись с потоком совершенно одинаковых автомобилей на шоссе, и когда они въехали в Зальцбург, у Уилла окончательно пропал сигнал мобильного. Всё было сыграно как по нотам. В каждом повороте руля молчаливым шофером Уилл чувствовал руку Ганнибала – безупречность в композиции и деталях, совершенная гармония.

Он понял, что где-то в автомобиле установлен глушитель GPS-сигнала, и был уверен – в месте, куда его везут, этот сигнал тоже не появится.

Они остановились на холме, с которого открывался вид на старый город. Майский вечер над черепичными крышами домов рассыпался восторженными красками и взрывами салюта. По улицам, вымощенным брусчаткой, двигалась процессия – какой-то карнавал. Сотни молодых парней и девушек громко смеялись и шли, держась за руки и целуясь под вспышками фотокамер, и когда Уилл выбрался из салона автомобиля, то на него дохнуло таким неудержимым чувством свободы и влюблённости, что он даже невольно отступил на шаг.

\- Мистер Грэм, пойдемте. Отсюда нам предстоит недолгий путь пешком.

Шофер проводил его до красивых кованных ворот. За ними начиналась дорожка, усыпанная мелкой галькой и ведущая к белоснежному дому, перед которым был устроен небольшой амфитеатр. На низкой сцене стояли разнообразные музыкальные инструменты, а в центре – старинный клавесин, очень похожий на тот, который когда-то стоял в кабинете доктора Лектера в Балтиморе.

Скоро шикарно одетые гости расселись вокруг сцены и концерт начался. Музыканты играли произведения классиков, сменяя друг друга у инструментов, рядом на высоком постаменте свет прожекторов выхватил из темноты белоснежный рояль. За полтора часа почти непрерывной музыки все инструменты пропели свою уникальную партию. Все, кроме клавесина. Уилл перевел взгляд на программку у себя в руках и прочитал:

_«Франсуа Куперен. Пьеса «Французский маскарад, или Маски домино». Исполняет маэстро Альфред Фелл»._

Уилл понял, что сейчас увидит его, еще до того, как над сценой погасли почти все огни. Один единственный луч освещал старинный инструмент в центре. Остальные музыканты погрузились в полумрак, поддерживая тонкий перелив фоновой мелодии, под которую к клавесину вышел Ганнибал Лектер.

Уилл затаил дыхание, неотрывно наблюдая за каждым его движением, а когда пальцы Ганнибала коснулись клавиш, он понял, что дрожит.

Клавесинная партия закрывала вечер, и остаток концерта для Уилла прошел в каком-то мистическом трансе. Он словно стал змеей, которую искусный заклинатель гипнотизирует своей музыкой, и когда всё закончилось, поток людей вынес его из амфитеатра в красивый парк, где были накрыты столы с закусками.

Уилла рвали на части паника и нетерпение, и он понял, что если сейчас же не выпьет чего-нибудь покрепче, то заорёт как умалишенный прямо посреди толпы. Увидев стойку с напитками, он рванул к ней, как к спасительному островку во всём этом безумии. Осушив почти залпом несколько стаканов чего-то огненного, он, наконец, почувствовал, что снова может дышать. Чужие эмоции грозились вот-вот захлестнуть его с головой, но Уилл смотрел вперед, ожидая только одного человека. Он почувствовал его, прежде чем увидел. Ганнибал вынырнул из гудящей какофонии восторженных чувств, как огромный бесстрастный ледокол, взламывая все укрепления, которые Уилл как всегда безуспешно пытался выстроить вокруг своего сознания.

\- Здравствуй, Уилл, - поздоровался Ганнибал. Его акцент стал еще заметнее оттого, что уже почти год он очень редко говорил по-английски.

\- Ганнибал, - кивнул Уилл. Он был напряжен, словно превратился в натянутую струну.

\- Какое удовольствие видеть тебя здесь. Я знал, что ты оценишь этот концерт по достоинству, - улыбнулся Ганнибал, принимая от официанта бокал с вином.

\- Ты прекрасно играл, - искренне признал Уилл.

\- Спасибо, Уилл, - благодарно кивнул Лектер, салютуя ему бокалом. - Слышать похвалу от тебя приятно вдвойне.

\- Отойдём?

Уилл прихватил с собой еще один стакан – на этот раз с виски – и, не сомневаясь, что Ганнибал идет следом, начал пробираться сквозь толпу к безлюдным аллеям парка, утопавшим в полумраке.

\- Почему только сейчас? – остановившись подальше от чужих глаз, спросил Уилл. - Ты ждал так долго. Я знаю, что ты хотел этого уже очень давно. Но почему сейчас?

Голова кружилась, то ли от алкоголя, на который он накинулся как на спасательный круг, то ли от присутствия Ганнибала рядом и всей этой странной непонятной карусели событий и эмоций вокруг. Уилл тяжело опустился на парковую скамейку и отвернулся, глядя на то, как аллея теряется в полночной темноте.

\- Потому что теперь ты готов, - ответил Ганнибал, выходя под свет фонаря. – Разве ты сам этого не почувствовал, Уилл? Теперь ты идеальный, самый сильный из всего, что я знаю. Твои разум и чувства превосходно дополняют друг друга. Даже теперь. Всегда… Ты – как святая Аннелиза Михель – вбираешь в себя всех демонов мира и не отпускаешь, носишь их в себе, как в шкатулке Пандоры. Я попробовал открыть шкатулку, но ты не поддался. Потому что твоя сила совершенна. Ты способен справиться с чем угодно, Уилл.

\- Слишком много ошибок… В моей жизни, в твоей. Ты же понимаешь, чем всё закончится, если ты не остановишься. Если не развернешься и не уйдешь прямо сейчас, Ганнибал.

Уилл говорил устало. Его захмелевший разум оттеснял страх, оставляя только сиюминутное томительное нетерпение. Он и сам не знал, что должен сделать, чтобы прекратить всё это, он не был даже уверен в том, хочет ли, чтобы это прекращалось. Дьявол играл ему пьесу о святости – и это казалось самым большим безумием в его жизни.

«Что дьявол может знать о святости?» - хотел спросить Уилл, но эта мысль отдавала лихорадочным бредом, поэтому вопрос так и растаял на кончике языка, оставив после себя хмельной горько-сладкий привкус надвигающейся мигрени.

\- Что такое ошибка? – сказал Ганнибал, заметив, как Уилл поморщился от головной боли. - Это что-то, что может тебя привести к погибели, так ведь? Словно ты собственными руками отнимаешь у себя шансы. Но важно только то, как ты отреагируешь на ошибку. Примешь ее или станешь жалеть о содеянном. Я никогда не жалею, Уилл. Ни о чем. А ты?

\- Чего ты хочешь, Ганнибал? Прямо сейчас? Чего ты хочешь от меня? – обреченно спросил Уилл, переводя взгляд на Лектера.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты уехал отсюда со мной. Сейчас.

\- Сейчас… - как в трансе шепотом повторил Уилл. Он тяжело сглотнул и расширил глаза. Мир вокруг ускользал из его пальцев, как сон, но Уилл знал, что он все еще здесь, и это реальность – Ганнибал и этот тусклый свет фонаря, все слова, которые были сказаны, все шаги, которые они сделали. Вечер и музыка, карнавал на старых узких улочках. Он видел это и верил в это. Не хотел, но верил. Уилл с трудом поднялся на ноги, нечаянно смахнув рукой со скамейки пустой стакан. Он не помнил, который по счету это был. Протянув руку к Ганнибалу, он сделал шаг и сказал: - Хорошо…

***

В дороге Уилл приходил в себя несколько раз. Его взгляд упирался в черное, усеянное тусклыми звёздами небо за окном машины. В салоне тихо играла какая-то спокойная музыка, пахло дорогим свежим парфюмом, и Уилл снова погружался в состояние полусна, чувствуя чужое теплое ожидание, не дерзкое, как его собственное, а ровное и уверенное – Ганнибал в отличие от Уилла не сомневался никогда.

Когда они вернулись в Вену, ночь вошла в свою самую темную фазу. Потом были высокие двери со сложным замком, старая лестница с крутыми ступенями, скрипящие половицы и неизменное теплое дыхание где-то за спиной. Все это было неправильно. Всё это было будто не с ним. Он так долго искал, объехав буквально полмира – и то, что происходило теперь, словно стало его наградой. Только для него, и никому не было нужды знать, что произойдет здесь в следующий момент. Уилл забыл о расследовании, об ФБР и австрийских спецслужбах. Телефон упал на пол, и Уилл уже не видел, что сигнал появился снова. Пистолет во внутреннем кармане пиджака глухо ударился о стену, когда Уиллу стало слишком жарко в одной комнате с Ганнибалом.

Тонкое, зудящее где-то на подкорке ощущение, что всё, происходящее здесь – огромная ошибка, было отложено на потом. До утра или до следующей жизни, когда он проснется, а Ганнибал снова будет только врагом, когда Уилл опять не сможет вспомнить свой сон, этот кошмар, которого он боялся и желал так долго, что уже и забыл, как нужно дышать, как сдержать сердце в груди, когда сон, наконец, становится реальностью. Уилл был пьян и болен. Он хотел, чтобы эти предрассветные часы случились только в этой _другой_ реальности и навсегда остались здесь – в единственный момент в жизни, когда Уилл позволил себе переступить черту.

 

17.

\- У меня нет стокгольмского синдрома, Ганнибал, - сказал Уилл почти бодрым голосом.

Он стоял посреди кабинета и смотрел на сидящего за столом Лектера. В свете настольной лампы шелковая пижама глубокого синего цвета казалась самым ярким пятном в этих серых предрассветных сумерках. Ткань словно впитала темноту прошедшей ночи и теперь черным блеском струилась по плечам и бедрам Ганнибала. Он что-то писал и не поднимал взгляд на Уилла, а потом просто улыбнулся уголками губ и тихо ответил:

\- Я знаю, Уилл, знаю.

\- Тогда почему ты всё еще здесь? У тебя ведь было время… - он изо всех сил старался казаться уверенным и бесстрашным, словно рассчитал каждый шаг и каждое слово заранее. На самом же деле, еще несколько минут назад лежа в кровати в спальне Ганнибала, Уилл слишком долго чувствовал на себе чужой пронзительный взгляд, но когда открыл глаза, в комнате никого не было, а его самого била дрожь. Тело покрылось испариной, и лихорадочный жар наперегонки с похмельем снова плавили сознание, превращая его в неуправляемый поток.

\- Нет. У меня не было времени. Ни времени, ни желания, - Ганнибал покачал головой, всё так же не отрывая глаз от своих записей.

Этот странный потусторонний разговор разворачивался всё еще словно в двух мирах одновременно. Уилл не был уверен, в каком из этих миров они находились сейчас. Было страшно и волнительно, и Уилл с трудом убеждал себя в том, что сейчас они именно в той реальности, где он – агент ФБР, а Ганнибал Лектер – международный преступник, убийца и маньяк.

Пистолет, спрятанный за резинкой домашних штанов, жег Уиллу поясницу, как раскаленное тавро. Он сам себя проклинал за то, что поднялся сейчас из постели и пришел к Ганнибалу. Словно без этого разговора он никогда не сможет смириться с тем, что сделал – собирался сделать через несколько минут – когда прибудет подкрепление. Ганнибал продолжал писать, а Уилл хотел только одного – чтобы Ганнибал смотрел на него, сейчас и всегда, так, как умел только он – с восхищением и поклонением. 

Уилл не хотел верить в это. 

Он желал чувствовать это больше всего на свете. 

Ганнибал всегда учил Уилла находить власть и проникаться ею, как лучшим афродизиаком для каждого нервного окончания, и Уилл научился. В этот момент он чувствовал власть – власть над Ганнибалом, самым ужасным чудовищем в мире, предводителем бесов и демонов, верховным правителем ада, падшим ангелом, который когда-то был самым любимым из них всех, самым близким к Богу. Уиллу казалось, что и теперь этот дьявол к Богу был ближе, чем кто бы то ни было на земле. И он сам вручил Уиллу всю эту власть над собой, как лучший подарок – единственный, который смог бы отразить бездонную глубину чувств Ганнибала. Он словно постепенно скормил Уиллу самого себя, вырезая из своего сердца аккуратные куски и подавая как первоклассное блюдо.

Уилла тошнило от себя и от Ганнибала. Ему было плохо здесь, ему было невыносимо находится с самим собой в одной комнате. Он не хотел испытывать всех этих чувств к Ганнибалу, поэтому делал это с еще большим бессознательным рвением, тянулся за ним, как за единственным лекарством, которое способно утолить его боль, насытить его душу. Ганнибал вытеснял боль и оставлял только себя.

\- Ты дьявол… - прошептал Уилл, глядя на свои босые ступни. Он засмеялся – сначала тихо, а потом всё громче, начиная задыхаться в крике. - Ты – Чесапикский Потрошитель! Просто безумный психопат, которому нет места среди людей! Вот и всё! Всё!

Ганнибал словно изысканной оперой упивался этим паническим воплем. Только теперь он посмотрел Уиллу прямо в глаза, не моргая, не лукавя. Он был открыт сейчас полностью, всеми своими страницами. Не осталось ни одной маски, ни одной вуали, и Уилл увидел только Ганнибала, который любил и желал, который отпускал – снова. Уилл не верил. Он боялся поверить, потому что это означало бы конец всему.

\- Твой энтузиазм меня забавляет. Кого ты сейчас пытаешься в этом убедить? Потому что, поверь, мне убеждения не требуются. О, дорогой Уилл, - качнул головой Ганнибал, - я – намного больше, чем Чесапикский Потрошитель. Число прозвищ, которыми меня на протяжении многих лет награждала желтая пресса в десятках стран по всему миру, уже давно перевалило за дюжину дюжин. На самом деле, всё это – искусственно и не имеет никакого значения в отношении того, что я есть на самом деле.

\- Мерзость, - выплюнул Уилл. На его лице отразилось такое отвращение, что оно исказило знакомые черты до неузнаваемости. 

Ганнибал наслаждался каждой морщинкой у серо-зеленых глаз, кривым оскалом сейчас таких твердых и неприступных губ, напряжением плеч, которые вот-вот сведет судорога. Уилл был на грани, припадок мог случиться в любую секунду, но сейчас Уилл боролся не со своим разумом, а только со своими чувствами. Поэтому он всё еще держался. Поэтому – Ганнибал знал – он выдержит всё, что будет сказано и сделано до конца этой ночи.

\- Безусловно, - согласился Ганнибал и склонил голову к плечу, разглядывая дрожащего Уилла, как произведение искусства. - Мерзость и грязь. Таков уж этот мир, Уилл. И все в нем варятся в одном маленьком, тесном котле, уже давно привыкнув к зловонию своих отвратительных жизней. Но ты… - он закрыл глаза и втянул носом запах ночи и книжной пыли, запах сна и кошмара, горячий и сладкий аромат отчаяния и вернувшейся болезни Уилла. - Ты, Уилл… Тебе нет места среди них. Я убил бы любого, кто посмел бы запихнуть тебя к этим отбросам.

\- А ты, выходит, искусный кулинар, который готовит всю эту дрянь?

Уилла трясло. У него снова была лихорадка, и холодный пол впивался в босые ступни тысячами ледяных игл.

\- Огонь очищает, - сказал Ганнибал. - Ваш юный поджигатель знал это лучше других. Высокие температуры выпаривают чистоту даже из самой отвратительной грязи и возносят ее к чему-то святому. Возвращают туда, где никто уже не сможет ее снова запятнать. Человеческие пороки – это то, что остается на дне. И чем старее становится мир, тем большим количеством пороков обрастает, измазываясь в этом черном осадке.

Уилл рассмеялся. Сказанное Ганнибалом казалось ему одновременно самым больным и самым настоящим из всего, что он слышал в своей жизни.

\- Ганнибал, ты всегда умел красиво говорить. Наверное, если бы не умел, не протянул бы так долго. Учтивость открывает все двери, так? – Уилл был зол. На Ганнибала, на себя, на этот до ужаса неприятный холод под ногами, на идеальную комнату, на слишком холеный и аккуратный город за окнами квартиры, на весь этот мир. - Я не умею быть учтивым, не умею быть _лицемером_. Я просто не смог бы, потому что здесь – вот здесь, – он ткнул себя пальцем в висок и прикрыл глаза от боли, а потом засмеялся так отчаянно и страшно, и казалось, будто на его лицо наползает тень, - слишком много того, что никогда не позволит мне быть учтивым. Я самый грубый из них всех. Почему же ты не убил меня, Ганнибал? Неужели во мне не нашлось ничего, чего бы я не заслужил? Наверное, я тот самый котел, в котором ты варишь этот дрянной мир, чтобы его очистить. Но почему-то никто никогда не заботится о том, что чувствует котел. Я несу бред, черт побери! Я это понимаю. Мне плохо – и я несу бред. Но я действительно ощущаю себя именно так – будто в меня сбросили всё самое ужасное на свете, как в помойку. И никто не спросил у меня: Уилл, а чего бы ты хотел от жизни? Уилл, может быть, ты о чем-то мечтаешь? Может, ты хотел бы воплотить свои желания и быть счастливым, как другие люди, как _все_ другие люди? Нет, никто не спросил. И теперь я просто сосуд, в котором не отыскать ничего хоть сколько-нибудь чистого. Ничего.

Он не знал, зачем говорил это сейчас. Зачем говорил это – Ганнибалу. Это больше походило на исповедь перед смертью, и Уилл почувствовал, как падает в бездонный колодец и умирает, медленно, неотвратимо, бесконечно. Он знал, что будет падать вечно, так и не достигнув дна, потому что у Ганнибала нет дна. Ганнибал – это ад. Его ад. 

\- Уилл, ты зря так думаешь. Будто никому до тебя нет дела, - заботливо прошептал Ганнибал и поднялся из-за стола.

\- Да, черт! Даже тебе до меня нет дела! Ты только играешь – это всё, что тебе интересно! Тебя никогда не учили в твоей стае волков, или откуда ты там выполз, что играть с едой – нехорошо? 

Уилл сам себе был смешон. Он не понимал, для чего ему этот разговор. Это словно крик его подсознания, словно вой из самой глубины его души, которую он потерял уже очень давно под слоями чужих душ, поломанных и отвратительных. Уилл хотел быть нормальным, но в его жизни нормальность измерялась другими формулами и переменными, чем в жизни всех остальных людей. Он хотел быть обычным, он хотел семью и детей, хотел работу, беззаботность и счастье – всё то, что считалось естественным, как само собой разумеющееся. Но всё это было не для него. Всё это – лишь иллюзия, потому что в мире Уилла не было места ничему, кроме того, чтобы снова и снова быть принесённым в жертву ради всего остального мира.

\- Ты приехал сюда, считая себя едой, Уилл? Или охотником, как я когда-то тебя учил? – Ганнибал подошел к нему и взял за плечи, мягко надавил и огладил большими пальцами острые косточки под футболкой, снова отмечая, как сильно Уилл похудел за прошедшие месяцы. - Подумай хорошо, кто ты в этот момент. И тогда поймешь, что сила – в любом из проявлений – всегда возымеет ожидаемый эффект. Нет смысла скрывать, я мечтал попробовать тебя, Уилл. Но каждая твоя часть – только твоя. И ты заслуживаешь всё, чем обладаешь. Только ты один, Уилл, достоин абсолютно всего, - Ганнибал коснулся груди Уилла горячей ладонью, и Уилл забыл, как дышать. - Это слишком быстро бьющееся сердце, эти сжимающиеся от ужаса лёгкие. Эти почки и печень, которые ты топишь в алкоголе, потому что тебе так тяжело жить в этом кошмаре, - Лектер провел кончиками пальцев по руке от запястья к плечу, и Уилла будто прошило током. - Эту мягкую влажную кожу – только ты заслуживаешь ее, Уилл, и только ты должен решать, кто достоин касаться её, а кто – нет. Твои колючие щеки, твой сладкий язык, твои больные и прекрасные глаза, - Ганнибал взял его лицо в руки, жадно выпивая хмельной взгляд Уилла до последней капли. Положив ладонь на пылающий лоб, он впитывал в себя дрожь и страх, и горячечное томление, имя которому было – голод. - Здесь всё только твоё. Каждая ресница на твоих веках и каждая капля пота. Я не мог выбрать. Я никогда не имел права на всё то, что ты заслужил каждой секундой своей жизни. Ты думаешь, что никто не заботится о том, что тебе нужно. Сейчас ты думаешь, что кто-то всё еще должен это делать, только потому, что снова ощущаешь себя добычей, а не охотником – вместо того, чтобы пойти и самостоятельно взять и сделать то, что хочешь. Ты забыл все наши уроки, Уилл? Нет, я никогда в это не поверю. Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.

Ганнибал не просто знал это. Он верил. Он видел своими глазами, но верил в Уилла сильнее, чем своим органам чувств. И вера его не подвела. Уилл оттолкнул его так резко, что Ганнибал не смог удержаться на ногах. Он услышал приближающийся топот по ту сторону входной двери. В квартиру ворвалась дюжина агентов, но Ганнибал смотрел только на Уилла и улыбался. Провалы серо-зеленых глаз затмевали собой дуло пистолета и весь мир. Веки Уилла подрагивали, но рука была совершенно спокойна. Она превратилась в камень и уверенно держала Ганнибала на прицеле.

\- Не двигайся, - прохрипел Уилл. 

\- Я не посмел бы, - ответил Ганнибал. – Когда надо мной кто-то настолько сильный. Я бы не посмел.

Уилл чувствовал власть и отвращение. Он чувствовал восторг и презрение. Он не знал, чего сейчас хотел больше: выблевать остатки вчерашнего обеда из веганского бистро, упасть в обморок, нажать на спусковой крючок или отбросить пистолет подальше и целовать Ганнибала до тех пор, пока в лёгких не останется воздуха и пока они оба не задохнуться друг от друга. 

Ненависть и любовь рвали Уилла на части, как голодные львы.

«Запомни этот момент, Уилл. Запомни миг, когда ты выбрал силу и принял мой дар тебе. Твоя сила в том, чтобы быть моей лучшей ошибкой. А моя – в том, чтобы быть твоей».

Уилл слышал голос Ганнибала в своей голове так отчетливо, будто всё это происходило на самом деле. Но тонкие губы были сомкнуты в линию. Эта мысль была их общей. Одной на двоих. 

Ганнибал улыбался. В его глазах светились гордость и благоговение. В его глазах горел и плавился весь мир.

Когда на связанного Ганнибала надели уродливую маску, Уилл больше не мог смотреть. Он не понимал, зачем вообще эта маска. Ганнибал ведь и не собирался сопротивляться. Он допустил это все, так к чему теперь сопротивление? Ганнибал сдался сам, снова. И снова победил.

Уилл отошел к столу, бездумно перелистнул несколько страниц в какой-то тетради и не видел, как Ганнибала уводят. Как только в комнате он остался один, окружающий мир навалился на него страшным тайфуном. Уилл посмотрел в дневник Ганнибала Лектера и прочел последнюю запись, датированную сегодняшним днем.

_«Проигрывать друг другу каждую партию – это наша самая странная и самая волнующая привычка. Мы ведь не играем вничью, не так ли, Уилл? Это поражение. Окончательный и безальтернативный проигрыш. Твой и мой._

_Как жаль, что отныне ты не будешь навещать меня во время этого очередного краткосрочного заключения._

_Однако жизнь так сложна и полна сюрпризов. Но ничем и никогда она не будет полна больше, чем тобой._

_Ошибки наших сердец – это единственное, о чем никогда не стоит жалеть, потому что **сердца не ошибаются** »._

FIN


End file.
